The sorrow of a fallen angel of time
by Sapphiet
Summary: Next chapter will be rated M due to violence and dark themes. A girl with an abnormal ability is lost in time but she finds out that something isn't right. Also there maybe some pairings in the later chapters.
1. The Orphanage

**intro: I own nothing, no games (Loz + Sonic) no cartoons (Srmthfg) just my character who is Oc.**

* * *

**The sorrow of a fallen angel of time**

**Chapter 1 The Orphanage **

_I must warn you though what you may read will drive you to insanity and break you emotionally until you remain as lifeless as I._

"_Angels are bright still, though the brightest fell."_

_~William Shakespeare_

_I vouch not for myself but for the crippled heart of humanity. _

_As I fall from grace and into a never ending hell of despair, _

_Regret and never ending torment._

_And thus I breathe today a wounded but an incomplete soul._

_Without heavenly wings to guide me back home. _

_As for the members of my family._

_Never lasted very long._

_~Character addressing it to her cousin of the Hikari through a letter._

_I never had a wonderful childhood. In fact it was quite the opposite of what you children would call fun or family love. To me I could spit on it. My life was far from the average family._

_Why must you ask?_

_Well that's easy to be blunt like I've always tried to be in order to be at peace with myself. _

_The answer? _

_They're dead. Rotted corpses that were burned in a fire that was meant for me but they gave me up before that had happened to save my siblings, a bloody waste of time. _

_What happened after that? Well that's easy my Uncle Sidrick had me that's what!_

_My 'poor' precious 'beloved' Uncle Ezlo didn't want anything to bloody do with me. He said. NO! I quote that "I have no time when it comes to raising or looking after children. Nor do I have no room"_

_But really he never wanted a hazard that could get him killed. Someone more powerful with undeveloped powers. Sad old man UGH! I could strangle him. It's bad enough he lied to his non-identical twin brother but he knew and still stayed with me._

_Up to the age of 4 he turned bad and deformed into an undead. _

_What's worse?_

_Well not so hard _

_The last moments I had of him?_

_He shot acid from his hand into my eyes so I was blind with memory loss. _

_So where did I go? _

_My uncle's friend's wife who was pregnant *Shivers* I still remember what HE did._

Past

Age 4 ½

The girl woke up in a shot from the dream she had and went to Clair in order to tell her the news about her husband.

"CLAIR! CLAIR WAKE UP! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO CLAYTON! HE'S NOT DEAD!" the girl yelled as she rushed on the 1st floor to find her carer's room.

She paused near the big window due to the sound of thunder that echoed through the quake, it grew violently with each second past.

The vases, the windows and the doors exploded and shattered into pieces as a loud ear piercing shriek hit the house.

Clair went out only to see the girl had stopped near the main window on the floor. Fear rose in Clair's chest as the scream went louder from audio to more threatening.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I- I don't know... one minute I was calling you. Then the house started shaking and now things are breaking apart" the girl was beyond petrified, her heart was drumming out of her chest which was making her want to hurl from the intense scene. Laying down before them.

Clair's blood froze in her veins. It was as if she knew what was coming as she turned towards the main window.

"AMINA! MOVE OUT THE WAY!" Clair screamed. However.

The girl could only look in fear of the main window as it smashed into a million pieces and was sent at her like daggers. She was unable to move as if she was glued to the spot- frozen by a terrible spell: a nightmare that she had hoped would go away and leave her be. But alas this wasn't a dream and the sound of tearing flesh and gasps of breath loss was sounded. She fell back with a sickening crack while feeling blood rushing in her ears before she collided with the floor then bounced once until she was still. But her ears remained alert to the screams that escaped from Clair's lips. Clair rushed over to cradle the injured child.

She violently removed her robe and wrapped it round the little girl as she tried to get the girl to stand.

"Oh my gosh! Amina, you're freezing" she gasped. Puffs of stream escaped her tender lips that shivered in fear. Her blond hair was getting soaked by the blood of the girl.

The girl was slashed everywhere. This had caused her clothes to be reduced to rags. As blood oozed slowly, stinging the child silently but she made no noise.

Trickles of blood oozed out of the girl's head.

"What an earth were you going out of your room?" she asked the little girl. The girl's vision was out of focus for a bit but recovered until she saw Clair's blue eyes completely. She remembered.

"Calling you. I know what happened to him. Clayton's-" the little girl paused as the sounds and quake had vanished so suddenly. The air became tense. The grandfather's clock was the only thing ticking in the eerie silence. As if... death was counting down the minutes till it claimed yet another victim.

Clair wrapped the jumper round the child whose lips were turning blue and her skin paler than paper. She shielded the girl from the window. A pair of wings began to beat slowly and loudly with each second. A woman's voice was sounded in a blood wrenching scream causing them the shield their ears tightly in a futile attempt to block out the noise.

A dragon's head had risen up along with its torso and wings. HE sat on the stone thrown glaring at the 2 in his presence.

"omg" she said quietly in a breathless voice. She stared transfixed in fear but the girl stared at him with less fear.

She dropped her arms from the child causing the little girl to look back slowly and in fear, her pulse slowed down that it was close to stopping.

She knew what was coming but was powerless to stop it.

Her voice was small until it gained a loud volume.

"CLAIR NO!" the girl screamed. It was too late.

Noise came from the stairs, tumbling and bones were breaking blood was seeping and pain was growing.

The girl was transfixed in shock. Her legs failed to move.

She heard a bone chilling voice from behind her as her hand leaned onto the banister.

"_Turn around_" its voice hissed softly but menacingly which could send shivers down the spine. She continued to hold onto the banister. She turned to look at him in fear. His grey skin was sickening. Dead like and the red eyes to her were like the devils. She was unable to shed a tear. No,

she had forbidden her own tears to show at the monster in front of her a person she was unable to recognize. She wiped the blood from underneath her left eye coldly. She shot her head forward to the stair case.

The legs became robotic until they began to walk. But she willed them to move until she was at the bottom of the stairs.

'_Please don't be dead. Please hang in there. Please LIVE'_ she willed as she dashed to Clair's side. The damage had already been done.

Clair's right arm had been broken. Her ribs had broken causing her to wheeze as a few were digging in to her and her right ankle had swelled into a nasty purple colour. However she still attempted to get up. It was in vain.

"D-don't try to move. I..." she tried to calm Clair down but was in hysterics.

"I don't know what to do! I-I was use to fixing these kinds of things... now... I can't. I can't do it!" she cried in despair.

Tears finally shone as she broke down on the floor. A comforting hand went on to her shoulder.

She looked at the calm yet sad Clair.

"Ca- Call... the ambulance... and get... out of... here... a-and don't look back... do you understand?" Clair said firmly as she held the little girl's cheek. The girl stared in shock. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces. She knew that this would be the last time that she would see Clair ever again. She wept.

"Do you understand?" Clair asked her.

"W-what? But Clair. I can't leave you here. You're hurt. This is my fault this has happened right? This is why my uncle Ezlo never wanted me. I'm a plague. I create death to people who I care about or who come close to me" she wept. She sent her hands to cover her face. Not caring that they were stained with blood. Clair's heart tightened in guilt.

"No. No this isn't your fault. There are evil people in this world that are the cause of this. You are not to blame" Clair said with determination. The girl removed her hand and looked with tear stained eyes. Shame crept on to her face.

"But... please for me... just... go" Clair croaked. She coughed blood from her lips. The girl then stood up, her body shock from the sudden action and went to the phone.

"H-hello? Ambulance... p-please. At Clayton Carrington mansion step on it, please! A woman has fallen down the stairs... she's pregnant!" she said in a now strong voice. She wiped her tears and looked at Clair for the last time and smiled as best as she could.

"Good bye Clair and thanks... thanks for everything" she said to her. She smiled warmly at the girl.

"I am glad to of protected and knew you for a short period of time" Clair said to her causing her to smile bravely. The girl left not looking back.

_She died giving birth to boy who was never seen again. Not even to me._

_I had time travelled by accident due to his ambush. He knew that I would leave the safety of the house and attacked me. I was lucky for my powers to of kicked in sending me to my sister Maria and Grandfather Gerald. But alas it never lasted long._

_I had never forgiven the soldier for taking the life of my sister, my grandfather's project and also the fact that he almost took my life which had lead my grandfather to madness. In the end my grandfather died in prison while the officers that tormented him were not punished nor were found out. However I saw it happen but had no voice as I watched him from my dream._

_I had nowhere to go. I was lost and scared, I felt cold and so alone. _

_A group of people found me so petrified causing some of the police to try and retrieve me but I dashed off knowing due to their minds giving it away. I always knew that I wasn't wanted but it didn't help me or had given me any comfort to know that they'd mask it with their faces of deceit._

_Unfortunately I grew tired and weary giving the officers time. One grabbed my arm tightly causing me to scream in agony while the other laughed. _

_Another officer came after hearing the scream... I couldn't believe it._

She sat on the seat waiting for them to call her. She gripped her torn blue dress tightly in anticipation that they may hurt her or send her to a horrible place.

Silence echoed while a pen was scratching on the desk which held the paper. The receptionist peered up with a glare but softened it as she pitied the girl. While wondering what could of happened to of caused her to be here in this manner.

The girl listened to the people carefully. She pushed her shoulder length black dusty yet messy hair from her ear. She stared at the bullet sized whole on her dress that was below the breast but stayed quiet. She shielded her right arm which contained a sapphire dragon wrapped round her arm to her elbow. Since she had no sleeves on her dress.

"_I'm sorry but this girl is dangerous_! She should be taken to the mental institute from where she can get the best care" said one of the officers.

The third one stared in shock.

"_You can't be serious! She's had just suffered recent trauma and you want to escalate it! She needs a home" _the third one said while feeling angry for the officers' heartless attitude towards her.

"I strongly agree, but what she needs is therapy" the woman called Mrs Becklesbee replied strongly.

"Then why isn't her name in the records. She's not listed" the second said as he read the reports.

"That doesn't matter-"

"Pardon me Mrs Becklesbee but she has no listed parents! No guardian! She ran away from the police and she just suddenly appeared out of nowhere causing panic to the people. She must be locked away for every ones sake. She's a menace to society" the second one interrupted fiercely causing the woman to get angry. She stood up from her desk.

'_This is it..._' the girl thought. She squeezed her eyes shut while hoping for a miracle.

The receptionist looked only to gasp lightly as a purple ora appeared round the girl as she sat cross legged. She began to hover in the air just a bit.

'This isn't real. _This kind of stuff just doesn't happen. I wonder who she is and what happened to her parents?_' the receptionist asked in wonder. She blinked in shock as the girl had stopped hovering and the light had mysteriously disappeared.

At the same time the four people came out. The two officers that found me were livid while the third was looking relieved as he turned to Mrs Becklesbee who smiled warmly at him.

"Please take good care of her" the third one pleaded.

"Don't worry yourself Mr Hikari (O-O **bet you never saw that one coming. Roughly about 30/40 years before Satoshi was born**) I'll make sure she is safe from harm" Mrs Becklesbee laughed at him being a worry wart.

"I hope so" he sighed. "Well I'm off. My wife is probably worried about why I'm so late. Surie may also be waiting for me to tuck her in" he smiled.

"Well safe trip sir. If you want you can visit her to see how she's doing?" she offered.

"That would be wonderful, take care now good night" he sighed.

"Good night" Mrs Becklesbee replied warmly.

"And goodnight little one" he smiled at the girl while ruffling her hair. However tears shone from her eyes from the last two words that were spoken from his lips removing the smile to shock.

"What's wrong?" he asked but she pushed him away from her.

"Nice one Taski! You really know how to make children cry!" The first one laughed.

"Hey shut up Tony or I'll have you fired! You do remember that I am the commander of the police force" Taski snapped resulting the officer to quieten down.

"Sheesh! You take things too far I was only fooling around" Tony sighed at his boss's behaviour.

"Well don't!" he turns to the girl and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry to of upset you. Did your family call you little one?" he asked but she remained mute. He nodded then stood up.

"Well I bid you adieu and that I hope that we meet soon" Taski said cheerfully.

'_I hope that we don't_' the girl thought angrily but somehow he heard it due to his expression.

"Have a nice stay here and stay here at the orphanage and I am sorry to of upset you" Taski said and went with the others to file the report then leave for home.

Satoshi woke up in sweats and peered round the room of the orphanage he was living in since he was a baby. He got up shakily to the side of the bed feeling scared and afraid of what he had dreamt of.

"Only a dream. Only a dream" he said to himself over until he was strong enough to move.

'_But why? Why has it suddenly come back' _he pondered in thought and went to get out of bed.

He hissed as the floor was very cold the moment his feet touched it causing him to grip the covers that were meant to of kept him safe and warm at night. Sadly it didn't give him much comfort as he peered down to see the floor closely to see scratch marks on the floor caused by fingers.

His heart stopped and felt a huge chill enter his bones.

"It's only a dream. But why do I relive them in my sleep?" he thought. While he was in a state of panic. His heart suddenly went as fast as a jack rabbit.

* * *

**Sapphiet: Let me know what you think. There's more to come. also please don't flame... *looks* Hey where's Krad?**

**Krad: *Faints**


	2. Live of hell

**Here's chapter 2 but I must warn that there is some violence and some scenes of blood. **

**

* * *

The sorrow of a fallen angel of time**

_What you don't know may get you killed even if you did know or were in denial._

_"I always seem to have a vague feeling that he is a Satan among musicians, a **fallen angel** in the darkness who is perpetually seeking to fight his way back to happiness."_

~ Havelock Ellis

_As much as I run._

_I can never hide,_

_They always find me and beat me raw till I barely breathe._

_I bled too much and my will always fails against them._

_How can I last?_

_I never knew_

_I hated my own kind and yet I respect you and understand our other half...but why?_

_~ Character addressing it to Satoshi and Krad after talking_

**Chapter 2 Live of hell**

My life in the orphanage was hell the children there was just cruel and malicious or just too scared to stand up for themselves or anyone else. Spineless cowards.

Why should I talk to you?

Yeah your probably right and tell him to stop laughing but at least my previous 'tamer' was beaten to ribbons.

And now you stop?

Had enough? Good!

Well where to begin huh? Well my room number was 615.

_I stare then laugh_

Well that's rich but you gained nightmares? Hmm probably my past creeping up into the room as a curse.

Well that happens and please don't complain.

Who took me out of the orphanage? That's for another time and you ask why I referred myself as second person?

No clue.

I think it's just to make sense since it would be confusing.

And the purple ora?

My time ability often when I was making a wish but it stopped but it was rare that it would happen anyways.

Dark? Wha?

_My eyebrows rise while I stared at them oddly_

Jealous bunch.

Yes you are. Besides when I was enslaved by Niwas' at the age of five before I was taken in by the orphanage. Dark made the fatal error as to not listen to the door and even didn't lock it. I'm surprised Daiki wasn't scared for life after what Dark did. LOL you know what they say. Be careful in what you read, it could come back to bite you HARD.

What did he do?

Well me not telling so you're going to either ask him in a dare or lump it

_I sigh at you for that_

It means live with it. Honestly Krad you're terrible with this lingo. Please next time get a dictionary for the both of you.

Why?

Since LOL means laugh out loud. Jeez it's like I'm talking to a 5 year old but no offence even if you are child progeny that 5 year old would of had more brains to know what it was from expression. Krad I was also referring to you and I don't care.

Shall I continue?

Okay. Starting with my first night there...

Not so good...

_Mrs Becklesbee lead the little girl though the corridors and stairs._

_The girl ignored the stares and whispers that echoed like rain splats onto windows. She kept her head down masking her expression._

'Little freak_' a boy at the age 6 thought._

'Go back to where ever you came from_' a boy aged 7 thought as well. _

_The girl kept moving while trying to ignore their thoughts and looks of disgust._

_She kept her face looking at the ground until._

"_Oof" she muttered as she fell onto the floor causing them to laugh at her. _

"_Little freak! Go home already! Who are you kidding! Nobody wants you!" yelled the 7 year old boy that had tripped her up and then taunted her by laughing while pointing at her to. _

_When she landed on the floor. She heard a popping sound that originated from her nose. Suddenly a foreign taste of thick metallic rust went into her mouth at first the flow of it was slow then sped up from when she had moved off the ground._

_She struggled not to cry out in pain as she felt searing pain act up the moment her head was off the floor. To make it worse her ankle had started to get painful, she realised it was sprained so she could hardly move._

"_Tyler! Stop that this instant!" Mrs Becklesbee said sharply to the boy but he just laughed it off._

"_Come on Becky! That girl is a pushover!" Tyler snorted then spat at her direction causing her to flinch abit from the sudden action._

"_And what's with her back! Her dress is torn from the back and the slits her back is bleeding..." the boy froze in shock. He took five steps back._

"_FREAK!" he screamed causing the rest of them to move back._

"_Oh man! Tyler did you do that?" a girl asked causing Tyler to glare at her._

"_I did no such thing Rachel! And you know it!" Tyler said hesitantly._

'Did I? Nah! She probably got in to a fight right?_' he pondered._

"_Rachel I need-"_

"_Not on your bloody life Becky! Helping this freak! Hell would freeze over before I help her!" Rachel snapped._

_The girl slowly got up. She gritted her teeth as she stood up with shaky legs. The orphans went silent, while the few that saw her looked in more disgust as they saw her nose swollen due to being broken. The blood had dribbled to her neck._

_One of them glared at Tyler._

"_Tyler this has gone too far! Look at her she's got a broken nose because of you!" the girl said angrily._

"_Don't you start Su ling!" Tyler warned her as she walked towards him._

_However the girl ignored them and went forward at a steady pace._

_Most had ignored her while the rest looked with mixed emotions._

_Mrs Becklesbee saw the girl going out of the group and grew more worried about the girl's condition._

'Just how much has that girl gone through? She took a heavy trip and yet she still keeps on moving. I wonder what's driving her to do this?_' Mrs Becklesbee thought. She cleared her thoughts away and proceeded to end the fight._

"_ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! Bed time now it's way past curfew! The ones who don't listen shall be given no breakfast at all is that understood" she warned. Some mumbled but they all went to their dorms._

_The girl stumbled again for the uptenth time but still carried on. The blood from her nose had dried, she began to look pale and her ankle had swelled up like a purple balloon. Her appearance looked like she had been attacked in the woods and had been left there to die. _

_Her fringe covered her brown doe like eyes like they always did but it didn't cover her face completely sadly._

_When she looked at the window, due to it being dark outside she saw her reflection and cringed._

'_I know that I look ugly. But...I've always hated these scars on my back. They never heal right which always leads them to open up' she thought grudgingly. As she eyed the 2 long scars on her back that were covered in blood and was staining her tattered dress._

'_It is a sign that you're not normal__' said a voice. The girl looked up then around the corridor to see nothing._

"_Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! Now I'm hearing things__" she muttered quietly to herself. Afterwards she covered her eyes in shame._

'If you think that you're stupid? Why am I talking to myself? Why do I see you?_ Can you see me?' the voice again._

"_..."_

"_There you are" said a new voice. She looked to her right to see Mrs Becklesbee near the window._

'"_Mrs Becklesbee__?'" thought the voice and the girl at the same time making them flinch._

"_I'll get you to the medical room-" the girl shock her head then turned backwards the window. Her heart froze in shock._

'_W-who are you? Is that me...?__' she stared in panic as she saw what seemed to be a boy her age with short light blue hair and eyes. He stared in surprise at her reaction._

_'Y-you... you can see me?__' he asked in shock. But Mrs. Becklesbee wasn't able to see the boy through the mirror which made the situation worse for the girl. Who squeezed her eyes shut and tried to run off._

'_W-wait! Please! Why do you plague my dreams?__' asked the boy who remained rooted to the spot._

_Unfortunately Mrs Becklesbee had begun to run after her minutes too late which rewarded her in losing the child._

_The girl turned round the corner only to get sent to the wall by a strong force. Receiving a cut eye and left arm which drew blood. She looked up to see Tyler smirking viciously._

"_You really know how to make a first impression don't ya? Being sent here by the police! They should have just let you rot outside like the useless animal you truly are or suffer more at the mental institute! So tell me?" he boated her in the stomach causing her t grunt from the pain._

"_What makes you so special?" he gloated then boated her again in the same spot._

_The boy with blue hair watched her helplessly like a shadow invisible to the world. Unable to help her from her attacker. He closed his eyes then looked away in anger and regret._

'_Somebody help her__' he pleaded knowing no one would help. _

_Somehow though the girl looked at him with blue eyes just like his making both stare in shock she looked at her right arm to see a huge red eye appear in a purple light which overwhelmed their sight. But the words she then released from her lips were bone chilling to the core._

"_Leave me alone you bastard!" she screamed in an inhuman voice which sent Tyler flying until he hit the wall with his back._

_She lost consciousness and fell to the floor, the blue haired boy stared in horror. Tyler head was cut at the side and his left arm had a huge slit. _

_When Mrs Becklesbee arrived she froze in shock._

"_Dr Welan! Dr Welan call the hospital and tell them 2 children need to be in intensive care!" Mrs Becklesbee._

_In the hospital Tyler was allowed to leave in 3 days while the girl had to stay longer for internal and external injuries that she had sustained._

_3 months later._

_The wind blew gently but remained calm, the sounds of birds cheeped in song and the some blossom petals fell slowly yet silently. _

_The sound of a swing was also being made which creaked abit from being rusty. The girl with black hair that had covered her eyes sat on the swing alone from everyone. She remained a mute from the brutality she had endured. She remembered being escorted with Mrs Becklesbee to her room and being left there causing her to weep at the harsh reality. She was alone._

_Her face had grown pale, her emotions guarded along with her facial expression and her eyes grew steely. _

_She swung into the air for abit then used to kick the soil from under her feet._

_Someone's prov _

_The boy stared from his bedroom window. He felt cold and tired which lead him to rubbing his arms to conduct some heat._

_He went away from the window, not knowing that someone was walking alone to the swings._

_He went to pick up his sketchbook only to pause._

'_What's that noise?__' he asked himself and went to the window. His heart leapt in shock._

"_She's... she's here!" he dashed out of his room startling Mrs Becklesbee who was carrying blankets for the orphans room._

"_Be careful Satoshi!" she called but not once did he look back and continued to run. By the time he made it his lungs were burning and were clawing at his chest for air. _

"_She's here" he sighed with relief and went towards the swings_

_Girl's prov_

_She sighed soundlessly. She ignored the noises from the area which involved the sounds of foot prints, she didn't even have to know. It was someone unpleasant so she did what she knew- she pretended that she didn't exist and was a nobody._

"_H-hello? C-can you hear me?" the boy stammered feeling nervous. She refused to look._

"You're not real. It's all in my head. It's all in my head"_ she repeated. He heard her then clenched his fist in anger._

'_Just what did they do to you?' he growled as he saw a long scar on the left side of her neck. _

"_You're not real, you're not real" she whispered silently while in a fearful voice. When he approached her he reached for the swing with his left hand which became solid. He used his right hand to touch hers making her look in shock._

"_You're not real! Get away from me demon!" she screamed as she fell backwards hitting the dirt with a painful thump. As for the boy he flinched at the word 'demon'_

_She scrambled away, never taking her eyes of him._

"_I'm not a demon!" he forced out in mild anger. His eyes showed hatred and cold which she remained unmoved by. _

"_What are you then a ghost? A phantom?" she asked sharply. _

"_No neither I'm a boy" he said after losing his anger. She blinked in shock but didn't believe him._

"_You're lying! Who are you?" she snapped._

"_Do you really want to know?" he asked sharply as well._

"_Then leave then! I never asked for you to be here!" she said rudely, he shrugged._

"_Neither did I" he said._

"_Well! Are you going to answer then!" she snapped. Her back touched against the wall after she tried to move away from him but he still managed to keep up._

"_It's Satoshi Hikari, what about yours?" he asked as he tried to greet her with a hand shake she remained fearful. _

'There's something about him that feels safe and familiar... but can I trust him?_' she pondered while showing nothing from her face. She sighed abit in defeat._

"_It's-"_

"_Hey meat! What you doing here all by your lonesome? After all it's time for your lesson" grinned a boy. She flinched in shock._

'_Oh no...What's Jake doing here?__' she panicked which Satoshi picked up on._

"_Come on I won't bite" Jake lied as he grabbed her wrist tightly which revealed a bruise she had covered up with her long sleeves causing her to yelp. He looked back and grinned darkly, he pressed his index finger on her scared neck making her shiver against her will._

"_HE DID THIS?"__ Satoshi yelled in pure anger._

"_I really enjoyed that, it's a shame you never co-operated. Why bring the grownups for help when we were having a little 'fun'" he hinted. She masked her disgust._

"_And what's more fun is that __this__ time no one would hear you scream" he cooed evilly. But she said nothing at all. _

'_Come on fight back' Satoshi growled angrily... she didn't respond due since she was trying to get Jake off her arm without any success. _

"_COME ON FIGHT BACK!" Satoshi yelled as he grabbed her arm. A bright blue light shone from her left arm resulting a huge deformed scream. Both Satoshi and the girl stared in shock._

'_This...this light... it's so warm, just like from when I was born' she gasped in wonder and fear._

_Jake released her and covered his face, he screamed in pure agony as his face was being burned. His face was turning into an angry red colour then bubbled. Jake tried to run back to the orphanage but barely survived before it had completely devoured him. _

_She stared at her arm when it stopped glowing. She looked at the inside of her arm- near her wrist to see a Gothic cross had settled on her skin, branding her. _

"_What is that?" she asked then turned to a scared Satoshi._

'_That looks like my family crest but that... that can't be she-' he thought. He paused to see her looking at him._

"_What did you do to me?" she asked in a confused and shaky voice._

"_I swear I didn't-" she moved away from him._

"_Why are you doing this to me...? JUST STAY AWAY!" she screamed with her eyes closed._

"_H-hey wait!" he pleaded but she ran off leaving him behind. He stood as if paralyzed while some leaves blew from the trees surrounding him in a blanket concealing him from the eyes of others, including her own- she didn't look back._

_

* * *

_

_**Well I think it's about to get a whole lot worse don't you? I'll update as soon as I can.**_

_**Sapphiet  
**_


	3. The Definition of Insanity

**had to redo a name**

* * *

The sorrow of a fallen angel of time

_When help is offered there needs to be proof, or there is no trust at all to begin with..._

_Whereas..._

_Some angels are most destined to fall from grace and in to the darkness of despair._

"_An angel in disguise she was, but somehow you fell for her. Until she broke your heart that day, and left you in the rain, but still I love you."_

_~Unknown speaker_

_If I told you that I cared..._

_Would you listen?_

_Or would you disown me with blind eyes?_

_Like them…_

_If I did something unforgiveable?_

_Would you help?_

_Would you understand my accidental mistake?_

_Do I deserve to live?_

_Or should I isolate myself like the plague?_

_I think I should jump..._

_But please..._

_Don't think badly of me._

_~Character addressing Satoshi through a letter... before she jumps._

Chapter 3: The definition of insanity.

_My life sucked okay! It's not my fault! I could never trust! Not even you! You worthless piece of... never mind! You'd never understand! _

_WHY? _

_I seethe in rage_

_You say you're life was crap! But... but if you knew what happened to me? _

_Would you trust me? _

_Would you try to help me?_

_No! You wouldn't _

_Dark tried to after he found me covered in my adopted grandfather's blood no most of the relatives after they tried to kill me!_

_I slammed the wall leaving a dent. My right hand shook as my knuckle bled due to the force of the blow causing the skin to scrape off savagely. I breathed heavily until I turned away from him. His heart froze. Due to the shame he turned away._

_Yeah not so tough now huh aren't yah? _

_I lived with it! I tried to survive but they just wouldn't leave me until he died._

_Yeah he survived until Krad took over Rioto's body and crushed the old man's face to pieces. That gave them a reason to leave me but the damage was already done._

_What happened after I left you standing there in the play area where the orchards were? _

_One thing: beaten up._

_It's a supposed rite of passage to weed out the weak. Either you've got it or you don't but really it was abuse some of the children like Tyler, Jake, Rachel and some others had suffered from their lifetimes then were disowned. So they wanted to take it out on others just to make themselves feel good. But Rachel doesn't go as far. Before, when we were talking, she told me she was sexually abused by her father at the age of 4. 6 years later from when I left she committed suicide at the age of 14._

_But for me the worst thing happened to me and I had wished Tyler had left me be._

7 months later

The girl sat in the library reading a book about famous artwork which had stirred memories from when she had became an apprentice to an artist from the age of 3 only then later was kidnapped after the artwork had gone wrong. She witnessed her mentor's son Ryo (**1**) get murdered by his own son. This caused her to be torn from the family ever since. But not once did she hope the family would come back to haunt her again, just like that boy did.

She studied the cross on her wrist again and sighed.

'Master Saiko' she sighed quietly.

She looked on the title of an artist named: **Saiko Hikari** which contained a picture of a young male about the age of 26 with light blue shoulder length hair which was tied up. He smiled warmly as he sat on the chair with a small girl on his lap. She had Black hair, brown doe like eyes. She wore a light blue dress with a small blue jacket with white buttons as well as light blue shoes. She smiled as she snuggled against him which caused him to wrap his arms around her so she could put her arms over his. This made her look like she was in a pouch.

The girl hardly smiled but refused to draw up tears.

'Thank you for protecting me, my kin' she thought silently. She continued to read until.

"Hey give it back!" she snapped at Tyler who grinned.

"Finally have that tongue on ya? Bout time! I was getting sick of your silence-"

"Just give me the book I don't want no trouble! She glared hatefully at him.

"I think... not!" he laughed at her face maliciously. She sighed but refused to be baited.

"Just give me the book" she snapped as her patients ran thin.

"Did I give you a reason to talk Bitch? I thought so" Tyler snared then peered at the book.

"What's with this? It's all crap! Man why the hell are you so interested in this I don't know" he shook his head in disappointment. He squawked as Rachel snatched the book back.

"It's none of our business so back off. Everyone has their space stop pissing all over it as if you own the place! So get lost!" she snarled. He spat at her direction and went while in degust.

The girl blinked then looked at the cover of the book just to make sure that it was real.

'W-why? Why did you help me?' she thought in wonder and suspicion.

"Look if you don't want that guy to bother you then get a backbone and attack him with it!" she said harshly. The girl said nothing causing Rachel to sigh angrily then placed her hands on her hips.

"Not much of a fighter right?" still no response. Rachel sighed loudly due to being frustrated from the silence.

"I'm out of here!" she growled and turned to talk away.

"why are you helping me?" the girl asked in a small voice which sounded eerie. Rachel stopped on the 3rd step. She looked at the girl fully as she cradled the book tightly to her chest.

"Look I-" rested her hands on the girl's shoulders until.

"BANG!" came the sound of a gun which made Rachel panic she looked round. The girl looked at Rachel oddly.

"Did you hear that?" Rachel asked however. The girl shook her head slowly.

"Strange I could of sworn that I heard... never mind it's probably in my head" she took a deep breath then exhaled.

"Well let's go" she said. The girl blinked then followed however she stopped.

'Should I go to the grounds?' she thought.

Outside

The wind outside blew gently, it moaned effortlessly yet quiet as if beckoning her to come. The petals of the blossoms fell slowly yet silently before they landed soundlessly in the courtyard. The playground which was in the form of a small garden stood alone, lonely, silent.

However panting broke the silence of the atmosphere. A thump was sounding as if someone had fallen. The figure on the swing ignored it-scarred.

The girl rushed over to the tree and panted as she leaned on it she smiled with relief, he was still there but silent as if he didn't hear her.

She sat on to the last swing to his left. She looked at him for a minute.

"Hello" she said in a gentle voice. The boy looked as he heard the chain of the swing next to him creak. The swing itself was old and it showed by the noise it made. He looked to see her face forward while sitting on the swing.

"Hi" he replied sadly, his voice was a little hollow. But she ignored it and just sat there.

Her face became sad and almost lifeless. The wind tried to help but blowing softly for her which she accepted, feeling grateful.

She looked at him and showed sympathy from his bruised face- he was beaten up by a bully.

"You too...?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked in wonder.

"You were beaten up. Did they call you a freak?" she asked hollowly. His face showed pain at her expression. His eyes turned to the big bruising on her left arm that showed that it was twisted, her right showed that it was sprained due to the angry red colour that showed it was only an hour old.

He looked forward as well.

"...yes" he sighed.

She nodded tearily.

"But why? Why are we treated like this? What did we ever do-"

"It doesn't matter to them as long as they feel good. Their insecure so they want to make us feel worthless. We didn't do anything wrong. They're at fault" she spat as she eyed the dirt angrily. He nodded, tears shone from his eyes which weren't able to stop. She got off the swing and guided him to the tree so he could cry in peace. He leaned on her then sobbed harder.

"I-I miss my mum, I want her back" he cried. The girl looked in shock.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"She died when I was 1, I had no one to look after me so I was sent here" he explained. She nodded in understanding.

"What about your parents? What happened to them?" he asked. She sighed in sadness.

"They died, but they gave me up the day before they died. A fire hit my house killing them in the process. However some say they were murdered before the fire had hit" the girl said as her heart broke even more. Satoshi looked in shock.

"There's more. My Uncle Sidrick took me in since my Uncle Ezlo had no time for children which caused my uncle to raise me alone. Luckily my uncle had friends like Clayton and..." she paused to prevent her choking on a sob.

"And who?" Satoshi asked with full attention.

"You're too young, what I say will give you insomnia. Like it's affected me" she said sadly.

He nodded while taking the hint. He gazed at the scenery and then looked around.

"I could paint a picture of this" he said cheerfully causing her to look.

"Really? But you're so young-"

"I am not! I can wait and see" he said with determination. He tried to make her smile but only got a small smile in reward.

"Okay I'll look forward to it" she giggled a bit then leaned on the tree again. He looked at her resting.

"I didn't ask for your name?" he said after realising it. She looked glumly then looked down.

"I'd rather not" she said.

"Why not!" he cried out in surprise.

"My name brings up my bad memories" she replied. He sighed, he sat in front of her and pressed his hands on her knees. His face showed more determination.

"Please, it's impolite if I tell you mine" he said almost sounding desperate. She looked at his eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked, he nodded fiercely. (**Hopefully he didn't try to nod his head off... lol)**

She sighed.

"Fine, it's Amina Robotnik, happy now?" she asked in defeat. He nodded in reply.

"Very! My name is Satoshi Hikari!" he said happily. She froze,

"As in THE Hikari, the family of artists?" she asked now realising it.

He nodded.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Your family hate mine" she said then flicked her hair from her shoulder. Satoshi looked transfixed as the fair looked like it had changed to light blue then back to black as it landed on her shoulder. He snapped awake from the word "hate"

"Why? Why would my family hate you?" he asked.

"Dunno" she shrugged.

_Future_

_Satoshi woke up feeling tired and flustered. The computer was searching for a particular student however due to the encrypt passwords and the almost impossible to break firewalls. It was nearly impossible. _

"_Satoshi!" said a girl's voice. He looked to see that he was at school. The girl in front of him had her uniform on. She looked flustered. As if she had been calling him for some time now._

"_Onee-san__ (__**2**__) how many times?" she sighed. She looked at what he was doing on the computer, her heart froze- it was about her. She then went out in a rush without raising suspicion. Satoshi sighed. She leaned on the wall near the door outside for a bit. Feeling distraught as the computer had at least 60% of her uploading and 40% more to go._

"_Good bye" she whispered then went._

"_Wait up!" he called lazily, he then when he went to stretch his fingers accidently pressed the computer out of standby. He looked at it then froze in pure shock._

"_N-no! Amina! Hold up!" he rushed off to find his cousin. While the computer that stood alone in the room was on. The computer showed her file and a goodbye letter was near the desk. It dropped to the floor with a light thud after going down as if in slow motion._

Now

They sat on the tree still. Her dress that she kept on since her day at the orphanage still had rips on it. Her hair had turned greasy and lifeless like. Her eyes had less light then ever showing pain and death.

"They shouldn't hate you?" Satoshi said feeling angry. She looked before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Why? I am a freak-" she flinched with her eyes closed as his hand was close to smacking her but stop hesitantly. He rested it on her shoulder in defeat.

"So there you are!" said a girl. She looked only to freak out due to Rachel standing with her arms crossed. She looked a little cross as she stood looking down at her however she wasn't able to see Satoshi but the girl could see him.

Future

Satoshi ran across the grass and dived in what seemed to be an "inconspicuous" hole and dashed out of the school only to trip over a bit due to the impact weakening his legs. He gripped her letter feeling foolish for not seeing it coming.

'She... she better not... please I know I don't ask for this much but Krad DON'T LET HER DO THIS' he thought desperately as he rushed off to the bridge.

I stood felling sad as I gazed over the bridge. The wind blew in a melancholy way as if sympathizing with her situation.

'GET AWAY FROM MY GRANDDAUGHTER YOU SHE DEVIL!' roared her adopted grandfather as she tried to wake Rio up. She looked like she had been attacked by a thousand invisible knifes leaving only their marks on her skin, blood seeped slowly with each agonising second that ticked by.

The girl remained mute not knowing on what to say.

"Ask her what she's doing here?" Satoshi asked, she looked at him in shock.

"Why?" she whispered knowing that he could hear.

"Well? Why are you here all alone?" Rachel asked sternly. The girl looked at Rachel fearfully but hid her bruised arm behind her but Rachel caught on.

"Let me see your arms" Rachel said sternly but the girl resisted. It showed that even with people who showed the littlest care she was afraid to be touched. She'd rather suffer alone.

However Rachel wouldn't budge and yanked her arm causing the girl to whimper from the pain of her bruised arm.

She unrolled the arms while Satoshi observed her with shock and interest.

'Why? Why would she-?'

"WHAT IS THIS?" Rachel screamed as she saw the bruise that was at least an hour old however didn't see the twisted on her left arm. The girl never responded just looked down in shame and fear as if she was going to be punished. Rachel's face softened as she felt sympathy for the small child but still felt rage for what had happened.

"it's okay... but-" the girl wheezed in pain as Rachel touched the left arm. Rachel instinctively pulled up the sleeve of the left arm... Satoshi and Rachel felt sick at the site of the damage that had been done to it

"THAT'S GOING TO FAR..."Rachel gritted her teeth. She stood up causing the girl to flinch.

"I'm going to kill him. Grr I'm going to bloody kill Tyler for this!" Rachel stood up and went. She paused and looked at the girl in the same position as before.

"go see the nurse... you damn well tell her what happened or so help me..." she said no more and ran inside to meet Tyler in a huff.

"I have to stop her!" the girl said instinctively as she shot up. Satoshi blocked her.

"S-Satoshi!" she cried she froze due to the look on his face. His eyes were golden yellow and his face was stern.

Future

Satoshi raced to the bridge he choked on a cry as he saw me looking emotionless.

"Just tell me this" Satoshi froze to the spot.

"Why? Why do you have to dig up the past? Why not let it be buried?" I bellowed while my voice was empty like the wind as it howled to match my voice. His heart broke.

"Itoko-chan" Satoshi said while his legs were turning to jelly. I nodded.

"Itoko-kun" I replied- I already knew.

"If you knew that you were-?"

"Why did your great grandfather try to kill me? THINK!" I said harshly at him. He gulped.

'She carried a piece of the Koku Yoku… a forbidden piece that became one with the original Koku Yoku… so she lives' Krad took over and stared at me with distain.

"Tell me… Anara (**3**). When did you wake?" Krad asked. My eyes turned light blue.

"When your foolish family attacked her with guns-" My voice changed. I closed my eyes causing a light blue glow to commence. I grew taller to about his height, my hair changed from black to blue and my clothes turned into a blue dress which was up to my knees. My shoes turned white with a little heel on them.

"-I began to stir completely, just like the time when she lost balance and fell of the bridge… who saved her?" the new voice Anara spoke with anger dripping like venom.

Krad faltered in shock.

'She looks like Krad' Satoshi thought in fear as he felt a power almost as powerful as Krad and Dark put together.

"You…" she sneered in hate then grinned coldly.

"So long Krad" she said Krad froze in shock but was too late to recover from the sudden action. She then fell backwards from the bridge. To her death.

Present

"Amina...do as your told" Satoshi said in a different voice. She stared in fear.

"What happened to your voice?" she asked in confusion which she shock off.

"No! I have to help her! You don't know what he's truly capable of… he'll kill her!" her voiced sounded strangled and pulled her arm out of 'Satoshi's' grasp then rushed off.

'Krad give me back my body! I've to-'

"Leave her…"

'WHAT!' Satoshi seethed with rage_ as he tried to take over_.

"This is something she has to do on her own" Krad said with some bitterness.

'I just hoped that I wouldn't have to find her like this' Krad thought until he gazed at the sky with wonder of what was to come. He dreaded it.

_Present _

_Krad stared at the empty spot, he lost it by jumping off the bridge and sent his wings out the moment he pulled her to his chest. _

_Anara opened her eyes to see him strained from the sudden action. Her eyes narrowed._

"_LET GO" she growled dangerously however he ignored it. He landed on the field which was right next to the bridge, only to grunt as she injured his chest with her fists._

"_Why? Why won't you let me die?" she cried. He looked at her with steely eyes but held no emotion. _

'_You're the doctor aren't you? The one that wants to take me away?' asked a lifeless voice._

_Krad wrapped his arms around Anara hoping that it would stop._

'_I'm not crazy' the voice continued._

Past

"_LET ME OUT!_" Satoshi screamed.

"Satoshi… I never-" Krad screamed in raw agony as he felt Satoshi take over.

"You're… you're making a mistake" Krad croaked until he fell to the floor.

Blue eyes opened in fear as he looked round.

'_There's no time to waste'_ Satoshi panicked as he rushed to his feet to the orphanage.

The girl rushed to the library only to hear a scream. She opened it just in time.

"Why won't you leave her alone Tyler? Seriously I've no words for what you are! What? No why. Why hurt her what has she done to you?" she asked angrily.

"Remember Jake?" Tyler asked. She blinked in confusion.

"Yeah what about him?" she snapped.

"Last person to meet him before his injury was her!" Tyler spat.

"So?"

"So when he came back… by the time he was sent to hospital… the right side of his face had been burnt off. While some parts of his left was black. He barely survived! And she got away with it!" Tyler yelled.

The door slammed shut catching their attention. She knew.

_SLAP!_

Tyler staggered from the full force of Rachel's slap. His face showed a red hand print on the right side.

"The only monster here is you" she hissed then raced to catch up with the girl.

The girl cried in darkest area of the orphanage- her room.

Tower floor

Rachel sped past the rooms in the orphanage and sped through the corridors. Still no luck finding the girl.

'_She has to be here… somewhere (pants) her…room should be here_' Rachel panted heavily. This wasn't her day at all and it was going to get worse.

Else where

_Ring Ring_

"TASKI GET THE PHONE!" yelled a person.

"OKAY! JEEZ!" Taski sighed. He pushed his hair back while feeling tired and drained. His workload had increased to the extent that he'd have to take a vacation for good. It didn't help when he thought about the girl he had taken to the orphanage all those months ago. It had been playing on his mind to ask about her wellbeing but always had been cut off from it due to work.

He picked up the phone after sighing again.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yes this is Mrs Becklesbee. Can I speak to Taski Hikari please?" Mrs Becklesbee asked. Taski's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-yes! This is Taski! What happened is she alright?" Taski pleaded. A woman entered the room after hearing his frantic cry.

"What is it dear?" the woman asked.

"SSSH!" he hissed as he waved her to be quiet. She humphed angrily as she crossed her arms. Afterwards an 8 year old girl with shoulder length Hikari blue hair appeared to her mum.

"What's daddy up to?" she asked. The woman looked then sighed deeply.

"I wish I knew. Ever since he came home he hasn't been himself and it's worrying" she commented. The proof showed with the dark circles in his eyes and the fact that he had gotten thinner as well which worried the family as well.

Taski's eyes widened in shock.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" he roared.

"Calm down sir please!" Mrs Becklesbee said sternly.

"I'm sorry but is the boy okay?" he heard a deep sigh.

" I'm sorry but Jake died early this morning. I haven't told the children this. I have not her either but I'm not sure how the acid had appeared. All we know is that he screamed her name. Telling her to make it stop and it was hurting him. He screamed 'what did she do to him?' I swear my heart was starting to race and I could cry from what was happening to him however what scared me was the fact that he wanted to get even with her so he…no" he heard her panic more.

"Layda. What happened?"

"I think he told Tyler which could explain as to why Rachel complained to me about his abusive behaviour" Layda explained.

"Did anything abnormal happen there?" Taski asked leaving the women next to him puzzled.

"…no…but-"

"Please!" he pleaded.

"Jake did mention that when he was attacked by acid. He say a purple eye appear on her right arm and a certain cross that looks like your family heirloom shone as well on the inside of her left just on her wrist… do you think… Taski? TASKI ARE YOU THERE?" Layda asked in panic.

Taski dropped his phone in pure shock.

'_n-no that's impossible she can't be a…_'

"Taski what is going on?" the women demanded angrily. He looked at her with a face as pale as paper which shocked her to her core.

"TASKI ARE YOU THERE I have an emergency!" Layda's voice hollered from the phone. He looked at it then took the phone while shaking like a leaf.

"What happened?" he asked as he tried to keep calm.

"Someone's been hurt so I have to go" Layda hung up hastily and rushed off.

"Taski! What's-?" the woman held onto her 4 year old girl after the maid appeared during the conversation.

"Hikari…" Taski said letting the name roll of his tongue.

'_That dream wasn't a dream then…_' he stood up and turned to her.

"Sarriera we have to head to the orphanage as soon as possible" he explained.

"But why?" she asked in confusion.

"I've found Natasha Hikari's great-great granddaughter-"

_SLAP_

He held his cheek in shock.

"Don't you ever mention that name in this household EVER again. Do you hear me? Those usurpers'! She made her choice and she abandoned this family-!" she froze by his glare.

"Bad things have happened to that family. Worse than your sad excuse of short lived. Don't you think Natasha wanted this to happen? To see her children once born, become so sick that they can barely live. One died if you remembered. What sent your great grandfather into madness? Answer me?" he yelled.

She growled.

"If you saw her… you'd want to keep her safe" he murmured softly. She nodded.

"Sorry…should we go?" she asked.

"Get ready as soon as possible I-"

_Crash_

"Shoot" she hissed as her hand was sliced by a glass frame that fell.

"Are you-?"

Orphanage.

The girl went to the library near where she slept this time. Hardly anyone came up there since they talked about it being haunted. She closed the door only to flinch from the knife landing on the door inches from her.

"Bitch" the voice muttered. She knew the voice-Tyler.

"Well answer me! No turn around so I can look at Jake's murder, little freak" Tyler spat. She looked in shock.

'_I-I killed him?_' she looked.

"Don't look surprised little fake. You killed him! I saw you the day light shot out from your arm. You hair turning light blue as well it spells freak of nature. What are you a plague? Haven't we suffered enough? Why go after us?" Tyler sneered with malice.

"What do you mean?" she asked sadly.

'_I already knew that I was a plague. Why didn't Clair believe me?_' she thought.

"Don't play coy. The day you arrived proved that you were abnormal-"

"Don't come any closer!" she said in fear.

"Or what? You'll kill me just like him? How many did you kill?"

"That's crossing the line!" Rachel snapped as she appeared from the window she climbed from.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it. After all Jake suddenly attacks her then he gets affected with acid. It seems to me as if someone else did it, if she had no idea on what happened" Rachel said while trying to make sense of it all.

"Don't cover up for her! I know she did it otherwise why is she showing guilt the moment I told her that Jake was dead?" Tyler asked. Rachel froze.

"He's what?" she gasped in horror then looked at the girl who stared at the floor in despair.

"Dead this morning he was in agony then stopped suddenly" Tyler said in sadness.

Rachel blinked for a bit.

"Wow" she said quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"For once he deserved it. I told him he was going too far and now…he's dead… I feel nothing for him" she said hollowly.

"YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!" Tyler screamed and slashed her with a knife she slammed against the wall. Her face was bleeding slowly.

The girl looked at him angrily.

"Why the hell did you do that!" she yelled.

Satoshi ran quickly to the library that the girl was going to except.

_Slam_

He was sent back by an invisible barrier. He gritted his teeth from the impact.

"How do I?" he looked at the white feather in the pocket of his left shorts.

'_Can I?' _he looked ahead with determination.

The girl cried out in agony as her back slammed against a mirror. Some of the shards sliced her back, hands, legs and hands as well as her head. Her right hand gripped onto a shard.

"_Kill him" _said a bone chilling voice.

"Don't do it!" Satoshi cried as he was so close in breaking the barrier.

"Leave me alone" she said in hopes of not using her blood stained hand.

"…no! For Jake you must die you heartless she devil!" Tyler sent his knife at her.

"DON'T DO IT!" Satoshi scream but it was too late.

She sent the glass shard at Tyler with her eyes closed. Her hair flapped all around her while her hair turned Hikari blue. The scene for a second looked like time had stopped and the area turned tense. The only sound that could be heard were both hearts beating slowly.

Tyler froze in shock from the impact as it tore through his flesh however.

She pressed the weapon into his chest making him scream out in pain suddenly.

"You… murderous bitch…May death claim your soul-" he froze from the look on her face- her eyes turned red.

"_It already did_" purred a male's voice from her lips. She looked up at him then smiled demonically.

"_Such a wasted useless brat… a waste of life just like your father and mother no wonder he died and killed herself. How does it feel knowing I'll be the last person you'll hear of see_" she giggled came closer and whispered.

"_No one will hear you scream, not even for mercy little Tyler_" her voice made him shiver as he looked at her.

"What are… you?" he asked as he choked on his blood since it was trying to escape from his mouth. She didn't respond however. Instead she took the shard in her left hand and slashed his neck without remorse. He choked on his blood due to the lack of oxygen.

"STOP IT!" Satoshi screamed in fear as he went in. he stopped moving as he saw her standing up while Tyler fell to the floor. She looked at Satoshi then smiled more demonically while her red eyes shone with glee.

"_Silly fool as long as my mark lingers I have the power. Why not let this brat die? He'd do the same thing won't he?" _the male asked.

"LET HER GO NOW MONSTER!" he yelled.

"_Monster?_" the voice cackled. "_That's rich! I saved her and this is how you repay me?_" the voice said.

"_Such a waste_" the voice tutted.

"I said (voice changes) LET HER GO" Krad said as he took over Satoshi's voice.

"_Krad Hikari? We finally meet just a shame you were too late to save this boy and this girl" _the voice pointed to itself.

"Who are you?" Krad asked. The girl took a bow while mocking him.

"_My name is Vaati the sorcerer of the winds. I know all about you from this girl's memories. Tell me how is your creator doing oh yes now I remember" _Vaati grinned at Krad who growled angrily.

"SHUT UP!" Krad yelled.

"_Not even your tamers like you pity_" Vaati said in mock sympathy.

"SHUT UP!" Krad yelled while feeling hesitant. The girl pulled the short sleeve of her left top up to show an ugly scar that wasn't healing.

"_familiar? You attacked dark but missed and injured her"_

"N-No!" Krad shock his head in denial.

"_Yes it's all coming back now to you isn't it? She fell while clutching her arm in agony. Dark tried to get her…but where were you? You were rooted to the ground as you injured an innocent three year old who was watching from the beams near the ceiling. She looked up to you like a brother and –"_

Krad snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Krad yelled as he charged blindly at Vaati who remained rooted. He raised his right hand.

Krad grunted in pain as the air slammed into his stomach he landed on the floor painfully. While his right wing was in an odd angle causing Satoshi to get his form back. The wings also disappeared in a flurry of feathers.

His body screamed 'pain' as he couldn't find the strength to move at all but-

"AAAH!" Satoshi screamed in raw agony as Vaati used the girl's foot to stomp on Satoshi's back HARD.

"_give up boy you've no chance… speak up!"_ Vaati demanded after he heard a murmur escape the little Hikari's lips.

"I-I'm sorry my family tried to hurt you…but please wake…up" Satoshi wheezed. Vaati stared at Satoshi in shock.

"_You really aren't like your family are you?"_ Vaati asked. The boy looked at him with little anger.

"I…am …nothing…like them!" Satoshi growled. Vaati laughed heartily causing both Satoshi and Krad to become confused at the sudden action.

"_I thought not…but your face_" Vaati picked Satoshi up by the arm gently.

"I don't understand" Vaati shock his head.

"_Don't worry, little recreator. Defying your family like that takes guts" _Vaati looked after pausing.

"_sorry for being hard but I haven't had much fun like that since I saw Krad fall down after his familiar accidently detached from him. Such a glorious site to behold. Anara was right about you. She sensed that you were the promising one" _

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked but grunted from Krad taking over.

"You meet Anara? Where is she?" Krad asked after putting Satoshi to sleep (**meanie!**) Vaati paused him by lifting his hand in a calm manner.

"_Patients my good friend, she's alive just asleep. But I think it's best we leave this for now_" Vaati looked at the body from the broken mirror shards. He lurched forwards in pain but stopped Krad.

"_She's drained and needs help fast, she's been injured in the back so she could die within an hour. Their coming since our little display tipped them off. Farewell_" Vaati winked while smiling. He fell forward and fainted. The girl's hair turned black again and her eyes brown again.

Krad stared feeling guilty and sickened at the carnage that had the room in a mess. Some books were broken, torn and were all over the place. Glass had sprayed all over the place which included the glass he broke by stepping on it by accident which left a crunching noise in its wake.

There were pools of blood were in three different directions and the tapestry were shredded to pieces from Tyler's earlier rampage.

Krad gave Satoshi back his form then lost conscious like Satoshi.

Mrs Becklesbee rushed in with some of the children however as she looked at the site. She screamed which carried off into the dead of night and could be heard by many who were near the orphanage.

'_I'm not crazy' the voice continued while it was ignored by everyone._

_

* * *

_

**I'm not sure about it. Sorry about that. I was a little off. My muse left me in the lurch in a way so I lost my spark but I guess some music is helpful. I hope it's okay though. Sorry if it's rubbish. Here are some explanations. **

**Onee-san** **means older sister.**

**Anara: was once a human girl known to the Hikaris' according to the past. She was discovered as a 6 year old with an ability. Who ever found her with an ability like Wind for example she would be able to use the ability afterwards. She was found by a water and time spirit and was sent to a group of travelling performers where Din (Loz) was living. In order to protect Anara and so she was trained there to harness her ability of water and time.**

**However after the spirit left. After 1 year had passed a group of bandits attacked the group. Some survived (Din) and fled. However Anara wasn't so lucky. When the bandits fled from an attack of a wind mage (hint hint) she was found with blood covering her eyes- she was blinded by their attack, so in order to help her. His test was to take her to a certain mountain to find someone to heal her since he had to help her handicapped (powerless) due to his condition of the task. Unfortunately when they were almost there. They were ambushed by the surviving bandits who ended up wounding him but caused a fatal wound on Anara's chest. When that happened a figure appeared before them in a black and white light- Koku Yoku. He killed the bandits with his power but froze as he hear the laboured breaths of Anara as she was passing into the afterlife which meant Vaati would of failed.**

**If she survived she would have been a water, wind and time mage. **

**Vaati pleased to the Koku Yoku to save Anara's life. When he looked at her he felt pity but it is unknown if Koku Yoku had any feelings for her. Koku Yoku agreed and merged her life force with his leaving her body to turn into a lifeless grey colour. Leaving her shell which didn't rot like any other body.**

**Please note Anara is kind of Mary sueish but at the same time she isn't just like the girl in the story.**


	4. The Pain Of Deceit

**Hi sorry the delay. College as well good news I passed my assessment**

**Nina: Also you wanted to post it on today of all days *rolls eyes***

**Sapphiet: *Slaps her with a metal pan* **

**Nina: *Leers but only gains a headache***

**Sapphiet: I own nothing.**

**Listening to Nayru's song**

**

* * *

**

**The sorrow of a fallen angel of time**

_Angels are shrouded within life's grace but those who look/find one shall be driven to madness by the Fallen. But even the loneliest ones tend to go mad especially at a young age. _

_~ character._

_Be careful about what you hear, it could deceive you in to the shadows of despair._

_~Character's mum. _

"_Angels are bright still, though the brightest fell."_

"_By that sin fell the angels."_

_William Shakespeare quotes_

_If I knew what I knew what was to be possible…_

_If I were me…_

_I'd stay away from me._

_Why am I a mute?_

_Why do people not hear me?_

_Am I dying?_

_If not then why do I feel lifeless?_

_Why do I hear nothing but silence?_

_Where am I?_

_Who am _I_? _

_And who are you?_

_As for me..._

_I trust no one..._

Chapter 4: The Pain of Deceit 

_Ever since that incident I had been officially been locked up in my room like a caged bird. _

_It was hell._

_Rachel refused to come see me after she saw my frozen eyes and pale face. _

_I looked like a corpse and NO ONE GAVE A DAMN!_

_They whispered that I was the devil's spawn and I was sent into the orphanage to curse and kill them. _

_Ever since the rumours I was forced to hide so either way everyone wins and as for me._

_I suffered alone. _

_It just took one look at my appearance to see a small corpse. It also took hearing a dull and lifeless voice to scare them off. _

_I guess I was a freak._

I sat in my room alone feeling down and miserable. Tears shone quickly as I hadn't shed a single tear for years. I just closed myself up as I normally did. Nina appeared next to me in a ghostly form with Anara who was on my right side. I looked at them sadly.

_It's always been like this. I'm a plague and I know it. Don't try to deny it. You've seen how these things these tragedies occur every time someone becomes close to me. Good or bad...they always get destroyed._

The door rattles then opens. Satoshi entered wearing a blue shirt and black trousers. He looked at me...I loathed the look on his face. So I turned my head in anger making him flinch.

_You say you're sorry? I told you to leave it, you know. _

_Okay so what do you want to know?_

He shuffled slightly as he sat down on the opposite side of my bed while I hugged my legs. I turned to the window and felt miserable.

"_When my grandmother saw you that day. What happened?_" he asked I blinked as I gazed at his hesitant eyes...he knew he crossed the line. I breathed out a deep sigh.

_The day..._

_It was wet and dreary. It rained all day and the area was in a fog so it was hard to see where anyone was going. Even by car._

_At least a year past but I never aged nor grew. Time stopped for me since I prevented it. It's a neat trick _I giggled.

"_You must of had fun with it though?" _he asked. I pouted.

_I would of if none of my parents had died. And every one I cared for was alive. I got the hang of when I was 3 yes I know a very young age. Thank your ancestor... I mean our ancestor but I was his apprentice so I refer him as my mentor so it hardly counts. _

_How long was I with him? Roughly 4 years. While time froze on me and no I had no side effects at all just after certain years I needed to undo it for a day since I would be draining my life force to an extent. So for that long I had roughly the body of a 3 year old which can be a bummer but on the bright side. He, his mum and then wife knew but we kept it quiet until the Niwas' found out thanks to Dark. _

_Best piece? Don't judge though._

_You will I know you MR! Good thank you. My favourite piece is the Koku-Yoku. I dunno it just seem I can relate to the tragedy side of it or something._

_Krad! _I blinked for a bit.

_Oh sorry I got of topic. _

I glare at Krad being smug_._

_Anyways like I said it rained all day, it was cold and mostly everyone except me was socialising. I either sat lifelessly in front of my bed or was asleep. I never went out unless it was for personal reasons. I was too malnourished and was too dead inside to care._

1 year later

The rain hit the roof harder which made the caretakers worried that the roof would leak.

Cars honked outside sometimes due to traffic.

A car stopped in front of the orphanage. The doors opened showing 2 women in their twenty/thirties. Both had light blue hair and eyes. The first woman looked scared and unsure for a bit. While the second looked at her sternly

"Sarriera are you sure about this. I have a bad feeling about this. Our family hated them for a reason and this place is a dump!" the second woman growled at her little sister. Sarriera was at least 29 years old while her sister was 31 years old. The older Hikari had seen things at a time that not even the youngest could understand but it had scared her since then. Making her a little bitter towards life.

"I had a dream and it told me to come. Call me crazy but I have to come here or I'd regret not coming in at all and last time I remembered. The Hikari are not cowards only the Niwas' are!" she snapped. The older blinked.

"Someone has a spine girly" she smiled lightly. The youngest sighed.

"This is no time for jokes OR games Mary. Now are you going to come with me or not?" Sarriera asked as she was getting irritated with the situation. Her husband the day before was going to see the little girl there but she butted in and said she would see her the next day. Right then she regretted it and wanted to turn back but swallowed her pride since she had a feeling this meant more to him then he was letting on in the first place.

"Sure I told you before you went out-"

"Cornered me more like Mary. You're the head mistress of St Murgia's school. The girls and staff need you there. This is something I have to...hey!" Sarriera yelped in anger as her sister walked ahead.

"You talk too much!" her sister chuckled even more when she heard her sister growl in anger.

They rang the bell and waited. Shortly afterwards a woman who was average weight appeared. She had light dirty brown hair in a bun however it was coming undone due to what seemed like stress. Her hazel eyes were almost weary and she had black circles under her eyes. She wore a worn out faded out brown dress with a belt attached on to the waist and her shoes looked scruffy.

She looked at the 2 with a suspicious yet shocked expression.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked in a snappy and bold voice.

"Yes my husband made an appointment to see you yesterday but he cancelled since I agreed to meet you and a child today" Sarriera answered politely as she could but she knew by the look the lady was giving her. She knew she wasn't welcome in there at all, which was even noticed by Mary.

"And who would that be?" the lady asked. Sarriera's stomach dropped.

"Layda it's me Sarriera Hikari" Sarriera asked in shock. Mrs Becklesbee blinked for a second and placed her glasses that dangled as a necklace around her neck on her face and gasped.

"Madam! I'm so sorry it's just the orphanage has had problems again so I had to deal with them at night as well" she said while apologising.

"Layda you haven't been sleeping at all. Goodness you're worse than my husband. He rarely eats or sleeps. He just works and works; also he then comes here as well. I have no idea on what to do with that man" Sarriera explained as she rubbed her head in frustration after she sighed deeply.

"Madam please be patient but at the same time mine is at its wits end. A couple of children are causing mischief and the girl still won't eat-" Sarriera's eyes shot a look.

"What girl?" Mary asked in surprise.

"The girl Taski comes to talk to me about, he even see's her once a month but she still remains closed up and now it's gotten worse after the incident last year" Mrs Becklesbee explained as she tried not to yawn. They followed her to her office; she closed it to prevent anyone listening.

"Incident?" Sarriera asked as she sat down. She glanced at the clock saying 10:45. (**Remember this)**

"A boy named Tyler died. Some said it was murder but some say it was suicide. The girl and Rachel doesn't know what happened but after the girl heard what happened things got worse for her and she closed herself up in her room. She hardly leaves the room either. Before a boy named Jake died the same day. He just stopped after thrashing out and screaming in agony because of the acid affecting him. He was quiet as well as still as death. I hardly believed it and nor could Taski" Mrs Becklesbee said as she retrieved the file and passed it to Sarriera who looked at how thin and limited the information was.

"There's no name?" Mary asked. The woman looked sadly.

"She never said and she's not listed either so we don't know anything about her. I'm sorry" Mrs Becklesbee said.

"Is it possible for me to see her?" the young Hikari asked. But was given a frigid look as a reply.

"I'm afraid it's not possible. The girl well she won't speak and most have avoided her-"

"I have to please. At least let me see so it can an at least put my mind at ease just a little bit" she pleaded causing Mary to look in shock.

Mrs Becklesbee sighed after she debated it.

"Alright, would she like to come?" Mrs Becklesbee asked as she looked to the silent one.

"Later" Mary said cutting her sister before she spoke.

"She won't come down. We tried already, follow me" Mrs Becklesbee said with a little authority as she stood up.

"I have to warn you though, she hasn't spoken a word since it happened and well her appearance...you'll see for yourself" Mrs Becklesbee said as they went up the winding stair case. Sarriera looked at her with unease.

'_I'm I doing the right thing?_' she thought to herself. It was too late to turn back now-they arrived to the door.

Mrs Becklesbee knocked on the door.

"You have a visitor, can we come in?" she called...no response but that was to be expected.

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright I'll manage" Sarriera said but felt uncertain and uneasy. Since the area was dark and eerie, not to mention there were hardly any children on the floor.

"Hardly any children sleep here or want to since the incident with the library on this floor" Mrs Becklesbee said. It was as if she knew what Sarriera was thinking.

"Good luck and call me if you need anything" Mrs Becklesbee said.

"I will" Sarriera smiled a bit and was left alone. Her heart beated loudly as if it would burst out of her chest as she twisted the knob of the door and entered. She blinked in shock, it was empty of mess and spotless causing her to enter quickly to see if the girl was there but what she saw made her stomach drop 10 times more than what it would normally would.

The girl was sitting on the bed looking life a lifeless corpse. For a second she looked as if she was dead due to looking like a mess. Her black lifeless but messy hair lay on her shoulders and back. It hardly moved. Her face lost all the shine and no colour was present any more, she wore a simple back dress with blood stains on her back which weren't visible to those who looked at her face to face, the back of the dress was torn in 2 places near where the spine was.

This showed 2 red raw long slashes on the shoulder blades as well. Her eyes were dull brown and looked as if there weren't any sparkle or like in them, the eyes looked as black as death even though they were supposed to be brown. Her skin showed that she was completely malnourished since it was so pale and bones could be seen as they poked out from the inside of the thin paper like skin.

She sat on the bed while her feet were on the floor with her dress covering them.

Sarriera was at a loss for words thinking of how could this of happened in just 1 year.

She took a chair near the unused table and sat down. The room looked completely unused even though she lived in the room. The curtains were blocking the window casting darkness into the room. Due to the curtains being closed there was hardly any light .This gave off a dark eerie feeling of loneliness, isolation and sadness.

The woman tried to smile but lost it since the girl just stared at her not moving an inch. It was as if she was staring into the woman's soul.

"Hello" Sarriera said as she tried talking to the girl but she gave no response.

"How are you?" still silent.

"It's awfully dark in here. Can I open the curtains?" She tried her best to be friendly but it was in vain.

Sarriera got up to open the curtains.

"_You're the doctor aren't you? The one that wants to take me away?" _asked a lifeless voice which was laced in sadness and innocence.

Sarriera turned round in shock as she looked at the girl however she didn't move an inch.

"Did you?" still silence. She went to open them again.

"_I'm not crazy" she said again. _However just as Sarriera was about to touch the curtains.

"Don't_ open them... I don't want them to see me... I prefer the silence and darkness here. I would like to think alone. Please leave" _the voice said again this time Sarriera saw her but froze on the fact that even though she talked-her lips hadn't moved at all.

"How are you doing this?" Sarriera asked. But the girl's eyes showed the need to be alone.

"Please talk to me? My husband sees you yet this is the first time-"

"_You're a Hikari...your family despise mine on prejudice, hate and disown my kind, so leave me be or do you wish to kill me like they would years ago. Just like the 3__rd__ Hikari tried to do_" Sarriera's heart froze.

'_How'd she? And what did she-?'_

"_I know you hate me so do us all a favour and leave just like that boy did last year. He never came back... he just disappeared and left me all alone. But I don't care...they always do"_ she said in the same lifeless tone while her mouth still remained closed.

"How did you?"

"_How did I know? I can read your mind you foolish woman. The moment you stepped foot here and looked at me I knew. Even you hair and eyes gave it away. And I knew you'd come here. One day you'd get curious and come...not liking what you see. So leave while you still can" _the girl said.

Sarriera sat on the chair again and looked at the girl.

"_I can do things... awful things. Things that make people disappear and die. Do you still want to come here all posh and everything? Even though I can see into your fears and can petrify you with it as it shows how much of a scared Hikari you truly are. Just like your dead brother" _Sarriera froze.

"_He hung himself...he was a coward and couldn't take the torment that your ancestors had to go through"_

"That's enough! That is not appro-"

"_Sarriera Hikari!_" she stopped. "_I am not bothered in what you expect of me. Like is full of disappointments so don't even try to act all mighty even though you're scared. You just won't admit it. I know you more than you know yourself. You even die with your husband, the same way my parents did...in a fire. Trapped and helpless. You see those who are with me die and I don't mind any more. Like I said life is full of disappointments"_ the girl said which grated on Sarriera's emotions.

"What did they do to you?" Sarriera asked in sadness.

"_You don't even want to know nor hear or see I'm a plague to anyone. Ask my carer. We did nothing wrong then suddenly we're attacked and she dies_"

"I am so sorry for your-"

"_Be quiet and leave you heartless evil Hikari woman! You hate me. So leave before you'll do something you'll regret_!" she snapped. Her eyes glinted death causing the Hikari woman to flinch.

"I won't-t!" Sarriera said as she tried to stop herself from freaking out but sadly her legs turned to mush as the air in the room turn misty like and tense as the air was disappearing.

"_You will drunkard! I see what you do! I know what you do before you even make it! SO LEAVE NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOU LEAVE THIS EARTH FOR ETERNITY! AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER RETURN!_" the girl yelled angrily. (**There's a reason for that. Think about it**)

Sarriera shielded her eyes due to the light.

"HELLO! Earth to Sarriera! What are you doing here standing like that?" Mary's voice said as if she was close.

"Mrs Hikari is there something wrong?" Mrs Becklesbee asked causing Sarriera to blink in shock as she removed her right arm- she was back in the office.

"Wasn't I at her room?" she asked only to resist the urge to scream in shock as she saw the time was 10:45?

"No sis-"

"How did I get here? I was at her room!" she finally released the scream that she was holding in due to realising that:

'_She used time to send me back here!_' she panicked.

"Sis is there something wrong?" Mary asked due to witnessing the strange behaviour. Her younger sister stared fearfully and with despair.

"I have to get her out of here!" Sarriera said to her sister causing her sister to stare in shock

"Have you lost your mind?" Mary yelled.

"This place is dangerous! She has to get out of here!" both women stared at the sudden outburst.

"And go where sis! There's no other place an orphan can go to!" Sarriera gave Mary a look. This time Mary's stomach dropped however it got worst since her sister was pacing. Sarriera looked towards the open door?

'_Wasn't it closed last time?_' she froze in shock as she saw a figure holding the banister and was standing near the staircase- it was the girl. Her expression showed furry, hate and shock which was written all over her face.

'_I'll get you out of here I promise_' Sarriera thought with determination. When she turned to face the 2 women. She heard a sinister voice which made her skin shiver.

'_Don't bet on it…_' the girl replied causing Sarriera the swallow the bile in her throat.

"Sis! I want to adopt!" Sarriera declared.

"BUT SARRIERA YOU ALREADY HAVE 3 CHILDREN! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Mary screamed angrily however she wasn't backing down.

"She has our blood no matter what! She's a Hikari and last time we checked. We look after our own! RIGHT?" Sarriera snapped.

Mary flopped in her seat in defeat.

"Alright fine. But dad won't approve"

"He won't have to know I'll protect her I promise!" Sarriera declared in a more stronger voice.

"That's the attitude I want to hear!" Mrs Becklesbee smiled with relief.

"I'll get the adoption papers!" She cheered. Sarriera smiled in delight and gazed at her sister who looked at her. With shock, annoyance as well as exhaustion on her face.

"Don't look at me like that!" Mary said in a high pitched voice.

"Please if anything does happen to me. Please promise me that you'll look after her no matter what?" she asked sadly.

"What's this all about?" she asked in shock.

"Please! Promise me" Sarriera pleaded. Mary sighed.

"Alright…fine" Mary said as she finally cracked a smile causing Sarriera to smile to.

'_Big mistake_' the girl said and vanished to her room.

'_I don't care what you say, I'll go against my father's wishes no matter what_' she vowed. She looked at her sister unknowist to her, her hands clenched with anger but showed determination.

2 hours later

Mrs Becklesbee went to the girl's room to see her staring at her angrily.

"What's wrong?" she asked the little girl. Silence echoed the room.

The girl leered at Sarriera who entered before her sister. When Mary came in she felt as if her life flashed before her eyes as she saw how powerful the glare was. Mary recovered after a minute only to stare in disgust at what had become of the girl.

"Layda! How can you let her get this bad! She's a mess! And what is that dripping noise?" Mary yelled angrily.

"ME? It's not as if I haven't done anything to get her to eat as well. She just won't! And the dripping noise-?" she froze as she saw that the girl was trying not to show that she was in pain. She rushed to the girl's side and gasped in shock.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR BACK WAS BLEEDING?" Mrs Becklesbee screamed causing the other two to rush over. Sarriera covered her mouth with her hand as she saw that the slice like marks on her shoulder blades were oozing blood at a slow pace. However the blood had stained the dress she wore even more.

Mary's face turned white.

'_Please tell me she's not a Hikari, don't tell me Krad got to her first'_ she panicked only see the girl staring at her hatefully.

'_Why would Krad go anywhere near me? Woman' _the girl said to Mary telepathically. This made Mary's insides freeze.

"Sarriera?" she looked at her sister. "Does she possess the ability to use telepathy?" Mary asked, she looked in fear as the girl gave a dark smug like smile for a second confirming her answer.

"No not that I know of" Mrs Becklesbee replied as she tried to look for some sheets. She found some under her bed only to feel petrified as the other sheets were covered in blood which looked as if they were stained for about a year(**1**). Some looked resent but looked like that they were stained for life.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" she signed while feeling hysteric all over again.

"Can we take her to the hospital?" Sarriera asked.

"No, they won't help her since this is an orphanage" Mrs Becklesbee replied as her mood turned to sadness.

"I'll take her to the hospital and they can't say nothing since I'm a Hikari" Sarriera said as was feeling more determined to help.

"The hospital is about two hours away, you won't make it-"

"Layda, I'm going with her so don't worry" Mary said while feeling giddy about the situation (**mostly enjoying her sister's new found determination**)

They rushed down the stairs to see most of the children staring at them, mostly at her but she refused to look at them.

Rachel looked at what was left of the girl and tried not to cry as she saw that there was almost nothing left of the girl but her corpse. She gasped as she saw blood go through the blanket which was pressed to her back.

They got her into the car and strapped in.

"Please take care of her" Mrs Becklesbee said as she was next to the car.

"I will and I'll tell my husband that you said hello" Sarriera said. She pushed her fringe hair back as she sighed from the event that occurred today.

"Thank you but please hurry" she said, Sarriera nodded and drove off. While she pulled out. She saw the girl had refused to look at the orphanage.

But if she did. She would of seen a small boy with light blue hair looking at her. His eyes widened and tried to run after her only to trip and land on the pavement. His shin was grazed and bled from when he tripped. He started to cry as he thought that he would never see her again. Gripped the grass stems so hard that they were torn to pieces. While at the same time, like Krad- he had a foreboding. Danger was near and close.

_Future_

_It was late at night. Way past midnight. The city of Azumano was quiet and peaceful. Hardly any noise was available at that time either._

_A lone figure sat on the clock tower where the angel statues were. Her long light blue hair which was up to bottom of her spine flapped in the breeze while her light blue eyes glistened in the moonlight like her hair. Her white wings were still on her back while black like seems were surrounding each feather making them looks as if they were black and white wings (__**they are but there's another name for them**__). Her blue dress which was up to her knees rippled in the wind as it blew by. Her white ¾ inch heels were bathed in the moonlight as well as her pale skin. She wore white fingerless lace gloves and her expression looked empty as she was in thought._

_She heard the sound of wings but didn't budge she knew the owner of those wings were but did nothing. _

_The owner sighed at her._

"_How long are you going to sit there? The Niwas' are watching you and I can't keep Dark off you for long-"_

"_WHY DO YOU CARE?" she asked callously making him stop all together. _

"_Just leave me for one day. ONE day Krad that's all I ask. Ever since I showed up I've had no freedom from you two not even an hour. My tamer's asleep so she's fine about it so just leave me be!" she asked still not moving from her spot._

_Krad looked at her longingly, but held his tongue._

"_As you wish" he said while unable to mask the hurt in his voice. She nodded which added more salt to the wound._

_He flew off the building and into the night. He gazed at her with sad eyes while her back was still facing him. _

They managed to get to the hospital in time and in less than an hour the girl's back was wrapped in bandages. The bleeding on her back also stopped due to the stitches which took some time since the blood made it hard to see were the skin was.

"How is she doctor?" Sarriera asked. The doctor coughed in his fist as he looked at the girl's chart.

"She lost a lot of blood yet she shows no sign of being faint. She's quite lucky. Any longer and she could of died. Although her cuts look like they've not healed in years according to the analysis we have on the skin" the doctor said.

"You mean?" Sarriera stopped in so she could collect her thought and behaviour.

"Do you know what age these wounds occurred?" she asked while showing concern.

"About the age of 3. Her skin shows trauma and an abnormal gene"

"Abnormal gene?"Mary asked. Sarriera looked troubled at the result.

"Yes. The blood and gene when I cross referenced it matches your son Rioto and Daughter- his twin sister Rio, Mrs Hikari"

"MY SON!" Sarriera screamed in shock but was more shocked due to the news about Rio.

"Calm down Sarriera" Mary said then nodded.

"Well this gene responds to emotions so whatever she's feeling"

'_Wings!_' Sarriera was left more troubled than ever.

"Is there a way to treat it? Was-? Did her parents pass this gene?" Mary asked. The doctor looked at them with suspicion.

"No. It developed when she was about 3" (**think back to chapter 3**)

"That doesn't make any sense-" Mary was cut off by the look on Sarriera's face as she gripped her. Sarriera's legs turned to jelly from that sentence.

"Doctor. Can you leave us please? I have to talk to my sister" Mary asked sharply.

The doctor nodded and went.

Mary saw her sister sit down.

"What is wrong with you? Causing a scene like that! The doctor thinks we're mad" Mary hissed.

Sarriera's face looked pale white making Mary pause.

"Mary. Do you remember the story about the Hikari familiar that was known as the elusive one just like our ancestor's art work the 'Scarlet Mirage'?"

Mary nodded signalling her to continue.

"And that only a few saw her. They said that when the Koku Yoku went out of control she was caught in the accident. Do you how old she was?"

"No? But-"

"She was 3 years old and when that happened wings shot out of her back causing her wounds to never heal. That girl could time travel and an incident caused her to leave...Sis it's her. She's the girl from the story" Sarriera said.

"That's ridiculous!" Mary scoffed.

"I saw the painting and an old picture of our ancestor. I just didn't make the connection...OOH! How can I of been so stupid!" she sighed as she gazed at the girl who layed on the bed. She looked at the window in sadness but this time hid it still.

"Imooto Chan-" she paused as her sister placed a picture in front of her.

"Just look at it, please" Sarriera urged. Her eyes showed desperation making Mary sigh.

"Fine gimme it now" Mary said. As she looked at the picture she saw a white skinned 19 year old male with long blue hair which was tied in a long pony tail, his eyes were also blue as well but they showed happiness. He wore a long white coat which was done up at the top, underneath he wore a white top which went with the brown trousers, he also wore brown shoes. He was sitting on a brown chair looking down. Sitting on the male's knees sat a small girl with mousy black hair. She wore a blue short sleeved dress which went past her knees, she wore white shoes, her skin was light olive and she had brown doe like eyes which sparkled in the sunlight since the room in the picture was white. She was laughing while the painting like picture was being done.

When Mary looked at the picture properly her heart sank.

"So... this is what we reduced her to... a wreck" Mary said as she sat down. Sarriera placed her hand on her sister's shoulder in order to comfort her.

"Not just us the Niwas' too"

"I know but still if the third Hikari hadn't behaved like that. That night when she was injured then Dark wouldn't have retaliated either. I remember when I saw Krad's repressed memories. He still blamed it on himself more than anyone" Sarriera said softly. She gazed at the girl with sympathy.

"No one should have endured it. It was a mistake and ever since that crossfire, I wondered why the Koku Yoku acted like that when our ancestor accidently sent her against the wall?" she asked. (**Author notes on Anara**)

"Dunno I'm afraid..." Mary looks at the girl. "You still want to adopt her?" she asked causing Sarriera to throw a sharp glare.

"Of course I will! What makes you say that!" she snapped.

1 hour later

The girl sighed as she looked out the window. The nurse had finished wrapping a bandage on her right wrist which carried onto her hand. She looked at the sunset as the colours made her sigh due their calming effect.

She was about to close her eyes until the door opened making her eyes shoot open. She gripped the sheets tightly in order to provide some comfort.

_The thief and the son_

_Stole his mother from her bed (__**4**__)_

"Hey" Sarriera greeted gently. The girl was silent.

_And bound her in their chains (__**5**__)_

_The pain endured could not repair_

_When will she be free?_

"Sorry...did I wake you?" the girl twitched.

"I'm really sorry. Listen the doctors said you are well enough to go. Is that okay?" she asked while she sat on the chair. She went to hold the girls hand only to see her tense up and move it away from her reach. Her face remained looking at the sunset.

"Do you like the sunset?" no response.

"I think it's beautiful on how colours like that blend together. Isn't it just magical?" she asked while feeling tired. The girl just looked and yet made no sound.

"It's made you sleepy too right? You can sleep in the car if you want while we go home? Come on!" she said while trying to encourage her.

'_Why do you care? About how I feel?_' the girl asked. Sarriera smiled.

"Do I need a reason to smile? Now come on, I'll carry you so you won't have to walk at all" she walked round to face the girl and then pulled back the sheets to see bandages on the knees.

"Bullies huh? Well who needs them?" she said in a warm voice. The girl's face remained blank and empty.

Sarriera picked up the little girl gently while making sure she was safe there.

"Hold on okay?" she said as she was about to start walking.

5 hours later

The car ride took longer due to people wanting to go home.

In the end they arrived at the house...it was BIG. (**It's a mansion from hell...lol**)

"Sarriera please can I go home now!"Mary whined for the umpteenth time. Luckily the girl was asleep for most of the ride so she could drown out the bickering ladies until it developed into a full fledged whine.

"For the last time NO! I have to talk to my husband and YOU need to help me get her settled since my husband will be more likely to-"

"Yeah yeah I know! Yeesh!" Mary spat. She stopped to collect herself then looked at the sleeping child next to her. Sarriera noticed and smiled.

"I wonder what the children will say?" she asked.

"Me too. Probably 'This isn't Christmas mum!' And 'who is that?'" Mary giggled.

"They did want to see you though so it is a bonus for them" Sarriera said.

"Sure" Mary shrugged then smiled afterwards.

The girl woke up to the touch of Sarriera who smiled.

"Sorry but we're here now! She explained.

The girl yawned lightly. She rubbed her eyes to see a mansion.

'_A mansion? Been there'_ she said glumly with a hint of being unimpressed.

"No pleasing you right?" Mary asked in a joking way.

"Onee (**3**) chan!" Sarriera hissed lightly. The girl just shrugged while she was in Sarriera's arms.

"Imooto chan isn't she heavy?" Mary sighed. Sarriera just leered.

"Jeez! Seeing you like that's making my arms hurt and me feel tired. And I'm not the one holding her" as she rubbed her arms together.

"Quit being a baby. We've a few minutes till were at the house" Sarriera muttered. She walked off leaving her sister to gawp like a fish out of water.

"You take that back young lady! That's my line!" she yelped however was too stunned from her sister's remark. At the door they were greeted by a brown haired man with a mop like moustache. He wore a black suit and white gloves.

"Good evening Hikari Sama" he said in a formal tone.

"It would have been Fiuga kun. If my sister hadn't been snotty. Please open the door" Mary sighed.

"As you-"

"Hold on! I did not!" Sarriera said. "YOU'RE being childish!"She spat angrily.

"Excuse me Hikari Sama, but who is this...child, in your arms?" he forced out the word child with venom but tried not to show it. However the girl caught on to it due to his aura.

'_Arrogant pig_' the girl muttered.

"Excuse me!" Sarriera exclaimed while Mary looked in mixed surprise.

"Fiuga kun! She is my adopted daughter! Please treat her with respect please as you do my children UNDERSTAND!" Sarriera warned in a threatening voice. Making the man sweat bullets.

"My apologies Hikari Sama" he leered at the girl as he forced the words out but growled a bit as the girl shrugged.

He opened the door while feeling reluctant. He allowed them to enter and closed the door.

_Future_

_Anara woke up in the mind to see herself with a thin blanket which covered her torso but showed her bare legs and arms. She felt sick to her stomach. _

_She felt a chin on her shoulder and shivered lightly from his touch. She peeled herself off the body behind her and looked while she placed her dress back on to see him sleeping. His face showed innocence as he slept. _

_She growled mentally and left his mind after she was dressed. _

_She woke up to see she was on the clock tower again. She peered at the body next to her._

'_He can get himself up' she muttered to herself as she looked at him, now he looked more fragile and vulnerable as he slept. He whimpered a bit but stayed in a deep asleep._

_She sprouted her wings and left, leaving no trace of her behind except for the single feather that was left on the floor._

Present

Mary's shoes echoed on the floor as they entered.

"AUNTIE!" yelled a small 4 year old girl.

"Surie! It's good to see you again" Mary chuckled at the little girl that ran into her arms. She gave Surie a tight squeeze while she hugged her.

"Auntie!" cried a 6 year old boy who was located at the top of the staircase third floor.

"AUNTIE MARY!" a cheerful voice rang from the along the stairs who was also 6. They were twins.

"Hello Rio and Rioto, have you been good when I was gone?" Mary asked.

"Yup" Rioto smiled proudly.

"No you weren't" Rio pushed angrily. "Auntie he got me into trouble with Okaa-san" she huffed.

"Rioto?" Mary asked Rioto suspiciously.

"Why do you always blame me Rio I've done nothing wrong?" Rioto yelled.

Rioto had short blue hair (**like Satoshi**), he had light blue eyes which sparkled angrily. He wore a white shirt with white shorts up to his knees and was bare foot, which also showed his pale skin.

Rio on the other hand. She had long light blue hair which was up to her back, her eyes were light blue as well and she wore a white dress up to her knees. She was feisty while her brother who was older by a couple of minutes was a little shy but could get angrily from time to time.

Sarriera sighed at the argument that took place. She looked at the girl who sighed while thinking 'the twins were a pack of idiots'

'_They both were at fault so did you blame them both?_' the girl asked.

Sarriera looked in shock.

"n-no" she replied in a stunned voice. The 4 children stopped and looked at Sarriera in confusion.

"Sis is there something wrong?" Mary asked.

"No" Sarriera answered as she snapped out of her daze.

"RIOTO! RIO! STOP BICKERING! And accept you both were at fault!" Sarriera snapped.

"But mum!" they whined.

"No buts! Don't backchat your mother like that!" Taski snapped from the second floor where the library was. He still looked worse for wear and to make it worse- his clothes sagged. This showed how malnourished he was becoming from the stress.

"H-hai... Otou-san" the children responded sadly.

"Welcome home" Taski said, his voice was strained from his health so it almost came out as a whisper.

'**That's him? Wow and I thought I looked worse for wear...muppet**' she muttered darkly in her mind. However...

Sarriera laughed loudly from sudden remark which made them all stare at her oddly than ever.

As for the girl... she wasn't that amused. (**She's thinking that Sarriera's got no taste**)

"What is so funny?" Taski asked gruffly.

"Sorry dear... she made a remark on your appearance... I couldn't help it" she laughed between words while almost wanting to cave to the floor.

"She?" Taski asked.

"Can't you see her?" she asked while looking puzzled. She looked at the girl and frowned.

"No" Taski replied.

"Okaa-san (**6**)?" Rio asked while looking. "I see no one" she said.

"She's in my... will you stop camouflaging?" she asked while the girl blinked dumbly.

"Sis I think she's just playing" Mary explained while chuckling.

"It's not funny! She's making me go crazy!" she cried in hysterics.

'_Then send me back_' the girl offered.

"Are you nuts? I just adopted you and now you want to go back to that hell hole?" Taski flipped in raw anger.

"Wait WHAT? YOU DID WHAT? Who did you adopt!" he snapped angrily.

Sarriera clicked.

"Oh sorry" she placed her left hand in her coat pocket and fished out a white feather.

"Sarriera!" both Taski and Mary said as they were alarmed by the sudden action.

'_NO FAIR... oh well fun while it lasted_' she shrugged. Sarriera chanted a spell from her mind causing the feather to glow. At the same time the form of the girl began to glow until she was completely visible to everyone.

'_Please undo it afterwards_' she said sharply while she heard a cup crash to the ground.

"Honey?" Sarriera looked at Taski's face... it was pure white.

"What have you done?" he said in a quiet voice which masked his rage.

"I don't understand?" she asked.

"Taski!" Mary screamed in shock. Sarriera held her cheek with her left hand. She looked at him with mixed emotions however was feeling more shocked by the sudden action.

"You've doomed us all" he hissed in her ear making her shiver. Her heart froze at his words and she became breathless.

'_Why do you care? About how I feel?_'

"_You're a Hikari...your family despise mine on prejudice, hate and disown my kind, so leave me be or do you wish to kill me like they would years ago. Just like the 3__rd__ Hikari tried to do_"

"_I can do things... awful things. Things that make people disappear and die. Do you still want to come here all posh and everything? Even though I can see into your fears and can petrify you with it as it shows how much of a scared Hikari you truly are. Just like your dead brother"_

"_I am not bothered in what you expect of me. Like is full of disappointments so don't even try to act all mighty even though you're scared. You just won't admit it. I know you more than you know yourself. You even die with your husband, the same way my parents did...in a fire. Trapped and helpless. You see those who are with me die and I don't mind any more. Like I said life is full of disappointments_"

"_Be quiet and leave you heartless evil Hikari woman! You hate me. So leave before you'll do something you'll regret_!" the girl's words echoed in her ear like a heart pumping oxygen into the body.

"Imooto- (**2**) Chan?" Mary asked with worry in her voice.

"Okaa-san" Rio cried in fear but no response. She placed the girl down and went up the stairs while holding the rail for support. Taski however stood there. His anger refused to simmer along with the sadness bubbling in his chest.

"_I know you hate me so do us all a favour and leave just like that boy did last year. He never came back... he just disappeared and left me all alone. But I don't care...they always do"_

'_But who was this boy?' _she asked herself mentally as she went to her room. She locked the door slowly causing it to click quietly.

She looked round the room and saw what she was looking for. She picked up the phone to the maid's room.

"Can you get me a bottle of wine and a glass" she said in a stunned tone.

"Madam is everything okay?" the maid asked feeling frantic but the phone was hung up. She sat on the bed until she heard a knock on the door.

"Is Okaa-san going to be alright?" Mary looked at Surie in defeat.

"I have no idea little Surie... I have no idea" she replied as she sighed.

"You took it too far Taski. You see the girl now. Look at her she's malnourished!" Mary glared at him coldly as she secured Surie on her hip.

"The family hate her the most-"

"So it's okay to have her suffer more than ever! She hates the place and has eaten nothing for a year! I'm surprised she's even alive or even able to stand!" she said harshly.

Taski looked at the girl who remained still. Her face looked like death from the way she was looking at him.

'_You were the one to doom us all_' she replied. His whole body tensed.

'_And now_

Sarriera poured a glass of red wine into her drink and drank it as if it were a shot glass. The bottle in the short time it had arrived was already half empty. She looked at the windows from the curtains to see her reflection and screamed. She shot up from her bed which accidently caused the glass to smash on the floor. The residue of the red wine spilled on the floor staining it automatically. She ignored it and stepped on it without realising nor looking. But felt no pain as she was too numb to feel anything. She continued to run and slammed the curtains shut masking her reflection as well as the sunlight.

"_And it begins_" the girl said mentally to herself.

The clock started ticking backwards in countdown to the untimely death and tragedy that would occur in the future.

* * *

**Well finished and it was a BIG one...what's this Nina?**

**Nina: *Hands birthday cake* take it before I change my mind *sighs***

**Sapphiet: Thanks :) *Hands slices to the reviewer and the readers* Thank you to the one who alerted it as well many thanks**!** ^w^**

**1: ****An incident happened with the Hikaris and Niwas when the Koku Yoku went out of control causing her to sprout wings on her back at the age of 3.**

**2. Imooto means little sister**

**3. ****Onee big means sister**

**4. The incident. In story form was told by the girl's mother in the form of a lullaby (inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean)  
**

**5. They imprisoned Anara into a deep sleep after she went into the girl due to a locket (explained later)**

**6. ****Okaa-san** **means mother**


	5. Just whose side are you on bogeyman?

**_Sorry_ for the long wait, here's chapter 5. I also own nothing except the girl!**

* * *

_**The sorrow of a fallen angel of time**_

_Shadows are often classified as mischievous, deceitful, cunning, dangerous and murderers. However which word of theirs do we trust?_

_Millions of spiritual creatures walk the earth  
Unseen, both when we wake and when we sleep.  
~John Milton, Paradise Lost_

_I feel that there is an angel inside me whom I am constantly shocking.  
~Jean Cocteau_

_The thief and the son_

_Stole his mother from her bed _

_And bound her in their chains _

_The pain endured could not repair_

_When will she be free?_

_~ a lullaby_

_Her screams echoed in the cold hard floor_

_Chained and in sorrow showed blood_

_She wept in sorrow as she slept_

_In a forced coma_

_To prevent death to both_

_Was sent into an eternal sleep_

A lullaby about the brief history. It was sung by the girl's mother.

_A tale of 2 divided now 3 families in anger and pain._

_Outrage shock against the thief's family _

_Until a truce appeared spontaneously mellowing the anger _

_Temporarily protecting the mother of three _

_The family branched to the third but at a price was disowned_

_After her death a truce was summoned to keep the family_

_From its family -the Hikari_

_From killing them..._

_~by the girl's mother when the girl was born and repeated again 3 days later before separating._

_**Chapter 5: Just whose side are you on bogeyman? **_

_Life or death..._

_I never liked life, the worst part of it was the pain and lies that spun._

_What was the point? The woman who I thought adopted me, the kind heart turned to ice. By the words of her own who she thought was she was helping. Someone who had faith in what she believed and trusted- husband._

_To me we're all losers. There are no winners. Everything always ends of goes badly. Easy, just when we think the battle is worth it. We just get strung and assume that... well lets just say some who I considered trusting ended up disappointing me to the fullest and now look at me. Reduced to sadness and self-pity. Now that's taken a new low right? Pah! What a waste of my time and I'm sure you could relate seeing how the world has just spiralled out of control. _

Satoshi sat down and looked. Krad just listened solemnly while Nina just sighed.

"_What happened to my grandmother?_" he asked feeling guilt and hatred for his family bubble up.

_She took a turn for the worst. First she stayed in her room for 3 days. Not talking to anyone. After Mary got her out of the room. At dinner she turned up late and was dizzy due to being drunk. Taski tried to get her to her room but she struggled violently and ended up slapping him. She spotted the bottle of alcohol- good year I may add. 1966 kind of bitter_ I chuckled at that memory until Satoshi broke my train of thoughts. I sighed

_Fine party pooper, fine if you must know. She threw up on him everyone just looked at her then she went off. After the years got worse and worse she became frozen hearted. (_**More like she had a black heart. No pun or insult to anyone I may add**_) she ended up beating Rioto and Rio when they did something that they shouldn't. Mostly I think it was to stop them feeling anything due to the "bogeyman" as quoted by Rioto showing up in the night and when he turns 14. Well there was this one time she lashed out at Rioto for no reason and well this happened._

"BANG!" came the noise of a broken pot...

"SLAM!" was the sound of a whip being struck...

"GET UP YOU NO GOOD MISTAKE!" the words laced with venom and hatred had filled the room with terror.

"Mum stop it! YOUR HURTING HIM!" screamed a petrified girl.

7 years had passed which took a serious toll on the Hikari family.

The girl however hadn't aged nor grew. She was still 5 years old and had shown no sign or changed except trust.

_It all began once she had been adopted to witnessing her adopted father Taski Hikari slap his wife causing her to go off the deep end as to stoop low as to become an alcoholic._

_According to Mary Hikari after the death of their brother it caused their mother to drink and changed into a bitter and hateful woman especially to Sarriera. But when Sarriera saw her brother's neck attached to rope and was tied to the wardrobe where the hangers were she became a fearful and scared. She blamed herself for her brother's suicide which confused Mary but wasn't ever given an answer to the question _"_why did she blame herself? And what did she do to cause the death?_"

Sarriera then started to hate her mother with all her heart and left.

"SILENCE YOU STUPID GIRL!" screamed the same voice that was laced with venom and hatred. Her tone was sharp and deadly.

She whipped the girl causing her to fall to the floor. She whimpered as she cradled the slash on her arm.

"SARRIERA THAT'S ENOUGH!" the girl's voice boomed causing the room of the basement to echo and shake from the sudden noise.

Sarriera looked at her then her children. She growled inhumanly and left after sending the whip which has blood on it to the floor

_Rioto and Rio were twins. They were 13 years old and were close to becoming 14. Their little sister Surie was in Sarriera's eyes the golden child while the girl was soother. Thankfully she was able to break every fight that Sarriera would try to create and would escalate it._

_One had directed at Rio for being careless enough to allow a car to kill their sister but for some reason a blur (__**says Rioto**__) stopped the car and "flew off" leaving them stunned. _

_Rioto was told by their parents that he'd inherit the demon they called Krad but for some reason Rio had began to act strangely and kept to herself most of the day, she even lie about it saying that it was nothing._

_It went as far as to make Taski call for the police up since she had disappeared for the whole day only to find her cowering in her room. Her clothes were torn, she refused to say anything at all. The girl suspected otherwise._

_Rioto was the first person to learn about the girls name and became a sort of friend even though she was his adopted sister. Rio was the second due to the girl confronting her about the injuries causing Rio to break down and cry. She confessed about Krad haunting her dreams and when she was awake. _

_Surie remained innocent and ignorant to what was going on but still remained sad about what her father did her mum._

The girl stared angrily with the side of her left eye, glaring dangerously as if warning her not to overstep her boundaries.

Sarriera left within minutes but the air still remained tense. The girl sighed lightly and went to Rioto. Rio tried to get up, she remained wobbly due to the whip marks on her legs. She went to help the girl with supporting her twin, she stopped short in shock and fear as her glared at her.

"I hate you so much" he hissed.

"Rioto" the girl and Rio stared in shock.

"Why on earth can't you keep out of trouble? THAT ARTWORK IS DANGEROUS AND I GOT WHIPPED FOR IT! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled. Rio looked weakly at Rioto then turned to leave.

"Wait!" the girl called making Rio freeze.

"Amina-"

"I want to know why you went there?" the girl asked as she felt sadness radiating of Rio.

"I-I had a nightmare" Rio answered which caused Rioto to look sharply.

"The bogeyman" they knew.

"What did he want?" Rioto asked more sharply while still feeling sceptical about whether she was telling the truth.

"What did he do?" she asked. Rio fiddled with her jumper sleeve as she felt anxious.

"He went to the artwork. He said 'the artwork was dangerous and that the thief would be after it soon, it's time was running out' then you both and mum showed up. That's all" she replied.

"That's a li-"

"Sounds more like sleep dreaming. Rioto have you heard him lately in your mind?" this made Rioto puzzled.

"Strange but no, I haven't heard him at all, I just remember the dream when I was 6 that Surie was about to be killed by the car and that's it" he replied. He froze suddenly and looked at Rio who was still anxious.

'_Oh please no, say it's not true_' he panicked mentally, he turned to the girl who nodded she was glum from the truth. The girl released him so he could stand on his own.

"Imooto-san, Rio please... don't tell me he's-" his hands trembled along with the rest of him. His heart shattered to a thousand pieces as he began to remember all the times she acted strangely and was always missing from everyone.

Rio's tears fell down her pale cheeks as she hugged herself from the agony that stormed inside her heart.

_Future_

_I sat on the debris of what was left of the clock tower, the mess you ask? Well I think that you know the 2 horsemen of the apocalypse- Krad and Dark._

_It's been 3 weeks prior to the day I jumped off the bridge and Itoko-san was avoiding me._

_Anara was quieter than normal which was odd. Usually she'd ask me to take over so she could (flirt) work in the club near the darker districts. Mary would consider dangerous due to the gang/ mafia working near the areas. _

_School day_

_I sat in my usual desk waiting for him to arrive only to see Daisuke smiling sadly at me. _

_I frowned the message 'What was that about?' causing him to come over._

"_Satoshi's not coming in due to a stomach bug" he replied. I shot up in shock_

"_WHAT!" I screamed in fright. Everyone stared at me oddly._

"_I'm leaving" I said._

"_But-"_

"_I don't have to be in school did he tell you that?" I replied and rushed out only to nearly clash into the teacher._

"_F-Francis-san?"_

"_Itoko-san's sick so I'm off!" I called. I looked back when I spoke which almost lead me into crashing into Takeshi._

"_Sorry! I'm in a rush! Got to go!" I hollered quickly which made him scratch his head._

'_Crazy woman?' he muttered._

_Satoshi's house_

_Satoshi was puking yet again while feeling ill and weakened from another day of being sick._

'_This has to be a bug, what else could it be?' he pondered, he heaved again and then rested his back onto the cold wall. _

_He heard a frantic knock on the door and sighed, _

'_Who can it be at this time...where did I put the spare key?' he thought only to freeze._

'_If that is who I think it is then I'm in a lot of trouble' he panicked mentally._

_I opened the door using the spare key and activated the code which opened the door. _

'_If he thinks that's going to stop me twice then he must be ill' I sighed. As I went inside I looked at the mess while closing the door._

'_What in the-? Does he ever clean up? Disgusting!' I crinkled my nose from the mess near the sofa only to hear more vomiting. _

'_Great...someone's going to die today' I growled and marched over to his room in raw anger. Suddenly, I froze at the scene that was taking place before me. What the..._

'_He was serious...?' I blinked in shock. I know Daisuke wasn't the type to lie but knowing he would cover up for Satoshi would get me mad as hell. However seeing him like this, now I dunno, I guess I sympathised as he just looked vulnerable but being vulnerable and innocent. As I saw him then smiled warmly and went to the kitchen to get a hot water bottle, I heated a dish towel that I drenched and got medicine from his first aid kit which was located in his bathroom._

_Satoshi heaved again, he felt weaker than ever. As he kept his head near the rim, he suddenly stiffened from the soft but wet towel that was placed on his head. He turned round and relaxed as he recognised me._

"_Blurry?" I asked. He nodded weakly, he layed his head on my shoulder while I looked at him with sad eyes._

"_Bug" he replied causing me to put my hand to his head in a flash. I frowned._

"_Doesn't look like it" I said as I looked at him, I yawned due to hardly having any sleep due to buzzing (__**Anara muttering continuously in the head**__)._

"_You should go if-" I glared angrily at him._

"_I just got here!" I said in a high voice due to being offended. (__**Wait for it**__)_

_He heaved again making me cringe as I looked weakly at him. _

"_Nice..." I commented then flushed the toilet._

_Later we went to the kitchen so I could fix him something, except..._

"_SATOSHI!" came the voice of a frantic boy. _

"_Splendid now my ears are ringing" I muttered as I pressed the ear flap continuously till it stopped._

'_I think I'm deaf' Krad grumbled. (__**Good luck with that mate :)**__)._

_Daisuke came in to see 2 people glaring at him making him realise why._

"_Gomennasai" he said as he smiled weakly and scratched the back of his head with his eyes closed. Meanwhile Dark was laughing loudly in Daisuke's mind which was rewarded by Anara giving him the death glare- he stopped suddenly and became silent instantly. She nodded gruffly but sharply. She began to massage her ear like the other 3 were without a fuss. (__**Kind of**__) _

"_What is it Daiskue?" Satoshi warned as he gave him a frozen glare._

"_I knew that you were sick so mum..."_

"_She got you spying on me and used food a bait" I muttered. Which was hitting the nail on the head._

_Satoshi began to look sharply at me then Daisuke with a glare saying *you better not be or you'll regret it for the rest of your life*_

"_She did but I said no and was given it anyways, I think mum knew that's why she put a recorder in there" he glared weakly at the food._

"_And it was taken out, right?" Satoshi asked as he fell uneasy._

"_Yeah and I threw it away as well" he looked at me to check. I nodded in reply. _

"_I'll heat it up. Just sit down both of you" I said as I went to the microwave to heat it up._

**_6 minutes later_**

"_Done!" I called. I handed out both plates but Daisuke looked at me in confusion. Oh yeah,_

"_I don't eat crab or any other seafood except prawns, trout and tuna. I've allergies" I lied truth be told, seeing how they live it and what problems they caused when they are not cooked properly or seeing people that suffered the allergic reactions. It was enough to put me off all together. _

_I looked at Satoshi who was eyeing his plate as if it had 2 heads._

"_Are you okay?" I asked beating Daisuke to it. Satoshi turned pale faced to green._

"_IthinkI'mgoingtobesick" he dropped the place, thankfully Daisuke caught it due to his reflexes. _

_We looked at each other feeling awkward about the sudden moment. It was quiet for a bit. _

"_We're coming Itoko kun!" I called as I rushed off._

"_Wait for me" Daisuke yelped as he placed the plates on the table and..._

_We heard him losing his stomach again._

"_Oh my days/gosh" Dark, Anara and I sighed but cringed at the same time. Daisuke flinched._

"_He was like that when I came in" I explained._

"_Doctor?" Dark asked through Daisuke._

"_I'll try..." we heard him again._

"_Just watch over him, I've a weak stomach for that stuff" I said and went._

_**Unknown time**_

_Blood..._

_Blood..._

_Blood... it trickles all over me... all over the walls..._

_All over the sliced flesh of the dead in the room..._

_They never stood a chance...my siblings, my aunt...and my uncle...why? What did that monster want with me? Why did they all have to die? _

_Where are you mama and papa?_

_Why haven't you turned up? _

_Why didn't you help us? _

_Why did you fight so much with each other? Was it because of...me?_

I was sitting on my knees, while like those people I was coated in... Scorching red blood.

How long has it been?

Since the attack?

It feels like hours...maybe years

_**Future**_

"I- I don't know what's wrong! Why are you doing this?" Dark cried out if shock and fear. The room was tense and empty except for Dark kneeling on the floor while his right hand gripped his head from the pain.

"Why? Why? Why are you doing this to ME!" he screamed. He looked at the lone shadow of the girl in school uniform.

"You... still don't know. Do you... really want to know...Dark Mousey?" asked a familiar voice which spoke through the girl, her black messy hair concealed some of her eyes as they changed colour but instead of its usual blue-it was molten yellow.

"Krad!" Dark gritted his teeth due to the pain which was emanating from his head.

_**40 years before Satoshi and Daisuke were born**_

"_You wanted me dead for so long Dark that you went as far as to kill me the after you kidnapped me from my adopted mother Sarriera's home... at night... you tried to kill me" _my voice rang though time.

"_However Mousey what you never realised was that she unlike the rest of her family bared my mark. Since she was so small and frail I wasn't able to enter her but you... that day... you broke that oath as a guardian to our creator. You turned your back on her due to fear" Krad's voice whispered in Dark's ear as he saw the past..._

The room was dark and empty with silence. A little girl who was 5 years old slept on a bed. This was support to be Daiki's room.

The door opened slowly yet silently revealing a silhouette holding a dagger with a black handle, yet light shone dimly on the dagger from the moonlight. (**The dagger of Darkness 1**)

The silhouette crept noiselessly to the girl. It froze.

The girl was twisting and turning in her sleep, she whimpered quietly while beads of sweet trickled down her face. She clenched both sides of the bed sheets then moved to her right side,

"What is-" the silhouette started to peer at her curiously.

"G-Go away" her voice whimpered quietly. The little girl felt hot and her dream began to frighten her even more.

'_He he... you won't escape girly'_ the voice laughed sinisterly.

"No. No stay away! Please!" she cried as her breathing escalated.

'_No... Now, how shall I kill you? Shall I calve you up like that girl who tried to give you false hope? Shall I behead you? Like that frail woman? Stab you then yank out the knife till you bleed to death like that man? Or shall I feed their blood to you? You are one of us, right?'_ _the girl was frozen in fear as the man held his knife above his head._

'_No...I'm not... like...you' she thought with mixed emotions. some of it was disgust and fear_.

"_I have no idea as to why __he_ _wants you dead but, he he... It doesn't matter..." he hissed in her ear which made shivers down her spine._

"_I'll make you suffer worse than them so that you will have to beg for me to kill you" he chuckled._

'_Please leave' she croaked in her mind. She lost the will to speak. Her voice was blocked by fear. _

'_I...I want my mommy...and daddy. Please why won't you come home...they're all...dead. Why won't you come' she raised her head in defeat. She knew, death was imminent. _

_So she watched him as he sent his knife on her. _

"_Time to die" he said in a sing song voice which showed excitement. He sent the knife at her..._

'_MOMMY! DADDY! PLEASE HELP ME!' she screamed. She blacked out due to black wispy flames clouding her sight._

"What is this?" the silhouette asked while his body quaked in shock. A black aura erupted around the girl's sleepy form which formed into black flames. The girl groaned in pain as she felt something strange enter the girl. It began to tear her apart from the inside out. She clenched the sheets until she stopped all together. She'd lost the fight. In the end, a tattoo of a silver gothic cross appeared on the inside of her arm near her left wrist.

The silhouette watched in wonder.

'_Dark... what are you doing here? What is going one?'_ Daiki asked in fear as her realised that Dark had taken control.

'_Go to sleep Daiki' _Dark hissed.

'_Why?_' he asked.

'_JUST DO IT!'_ Dark yelled this time. He stopped short; he was relieved that Daiki was asleep but...

The girl's eyelids moved a bit.

'_I'm running out of time_' he thought. He gripped the dagger tightly then went forward. The raised it above his head then sent it down quickly.

But not quickly enough...

The girl's eyes shot open freezing Dark all together. One was because of a spell... two... was something that haunted him since the change- the incident.

The girl's eyes became molten yellow instead of brown. (**2**)

'_What have you done?_' he asked mentally. He cried out due to shock and pain as a hand was now clenched at his throat.

"Dark... Mousey... what-?" the voice looked round then at itself. Its heart grew cold.

Dark's throat was nearly snapped in two due to the strenght of its grip.

"You... I had never thought that you would sink so low as to kill a child. And you call me a monster?" the voice hissed dangerously.

"Krad" Dark cried out in agony. He dropped the dagger which fell to the floor which made a noise as it bounced off the floor a couple of times till it made one final 'clatter' as it layed still on the floor. The room became silent again for a brief moment... no one had made either a sound or had moved at all from where they were. Krad's eyes then turned to the dagger. Suddenly repressed rage began to surface like a volcano had erupted from within him.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL A CHILD WITH THIS?" Krad began to make Dark lose consciousness as he gripped Dark's throat with two hands now which increased the pressure. White wings snapped out of Krad's back but the flames that surrounded him due to hate and raw anger, he unleashed it unknowingly and sent Dark flying from his hands. Dark's back and head had slammed against the wall. Blood trickled down his forehead due to the fact that he had lost unconsciousness due to the foce of the blow. Krad was too angry however to care as he shot an energy ball at the window with his right hand.

By the time he jumped out. The girl's body had changed into his.

He flew to the skies as he gazed at the city. Repressed tears then shone from his eyes from the ordeal which continued for a while.

**2 hours later**

He flew down but his body changed back into the little girl's however he was still in control. He grew tired and collapsed on the porch which was close to the front door.

'_I'm sorry_' he whispered softly. The tattoo had then vanished the moment he was gone.

Footsteps thundered and the door opened revealing Sarriera who was close to tears.

"_You see..." _

"**BANG!**"

came the noise of a gunshot, time froze completely from that moment... a body had landed on the floor.

* * *

**1. The dagger of Darkness if the counterpart of the axe of Darkness, like the axe that breaks the skull, the dagger, when pierced the heart of the key (more on it later) it will force the Koku Yoku to awake when the first blood drop that escapes from the key to the floor, the room of where the Koku Yoku is being held would be controlled but the rest of the Hikaris and the Niwa's discovered that this was a lie since instead of control- it would go on a rampage and destroy everything without pause till nothing is left due to anger.**

**2. Since they were cousins they shared a link, but you will find out why soon.**

**That's it sorry it's a bit short. But the next one will be up in a while. I hope that you had a nice Christmas and a happy new year!**


	6. Awful memories  weakened ties

**Sorry about the delay, too many thinks came up. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**_The sorrow of a fallen angel of time_**

_What we say and know may destroy even the tiniest form of trust_

_If so..._

_Then who do we trust_

_What do we (truly) know?_

_But if you knew my secret. _

_It would break you to your soul-_

_From the inside..._

_Out..._

_Hope in reality is the worst of all evils because it prolongs the torments of man. - __**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

_I see an angel pure and white, but he to got soiled and torn. Twisted and tainted, moulded into the person loathed and despised to this day._

~ _Unknown female Hikari (__**you'll find out soon :))**_

_I knew that my life would end soon... but I never knew that it would be so soon._

~ Rioto's thoughts

**_Chapter 6: Awful memories = weakened ties_**

_**Present- 2 weeks later **_

_Satoshi was working though his police report in the station despite the fact the fact that he was unwell._

_Suddenly a knock on the door caught his attention. _

"_Come in" he replied coldly and saw a detective enter the room. He was paled with fear. Satoshi sighed and placed the pen down gently but softly so it wouldn't make a noise._

"_Detective Saehara" he greeted coldly, the detective said nothing._

"_I trust that you know why I asked you to come?" he asked frostily but the detective said nothing._

_Satoshi sighed,_

"_Well detective?" he asked._

"_...no sir" he replied with fear. He flinched as the young commander sent his arm out. _

"_The file, detective" he said emotionlessly. _

"_Sir I couldn't find the file" the detective lied. __**He burned it.**_

"_Really?" the detective felt the room's temperature drop suddenly from the words and the fact that the space between them closed._

"_Why do I smell smoke?" Satoshi asked making the man freeze._

"_I smoke" he lied again. _

"_You're lying. This isn't smoke from smoking but from burnt papers. What did you do?" he hissed making the poor man shiver._

"_Y-you don't have the authority to make me say anything" he stammered. _

"_Oh really?" he hissed darkly. "How about I fire you and send you to live on the streets?" his patience wore thin._

"_You don't have the authority" the detective repeated but this time it was a little bit stronger. _

"_What has my father told you?" Satoshi asked while he glared at the man with hatred._

"_It wasn't him sir. It was a private request sir" _

"_And why was I not informed?"_

"_It wasn't in the Azumano jurisdiction" Satoshi froze._

"_WHAT? Then who's?"_

"_It's not- I'm not allowed to say, sir" the detective replied angrily._

"_Why?"_

"_It's a private matter that I was told to do" Satoshi snapped._

"_BY WHO? DETECTIVE SAEHARA! I SWEAR. IF YOU DON'T TELL ME-!"_

"_Commander Hikari (__**uh oh!**__) Sir" Satoshi felt as if a swimming pool full of water had fell on him. 'How did?' _

"_Excuse me?" Satoshi asked venomously._

"_She asked me not to say since it is a private matter. If you need confirmation ask Commissioner Daniels, sir" the detective said with a glare of his own which took Satoshi by surprise. (__**Now you know :)**__)_

'_Oh no! Now she's in danger! What if he tells Commissioner Hiwatari?' Detective Saehara froze in shock as he realised that he slipped up badly._

"_Very well, you can go" he said more forcefully. The detective didn't need telling twice and left immediately._

_Satoshi collapsed in the chair and brushed away his bangs in frustration. _

'_Is there even-? No that's impossible. I would have known' he picked up the phone and dialled a number. It picked up after one ring._

"_Hello?" asked a woman._

"_Can I get in contact with Commissioner Daniels please?" he asked._

"_Who is this?" she asked in a stern tone._

"_Commander Hiwatari" he replied._

"_For what purpose do you-?" _

"_It's important. And you are not being paid to ask questions is that clear?"_

"_For your information sir this is the Tokyo police force so if you want me to complain to my boss because you are harassing me, carry on" she snapped making him blink._

"_I beg your pardon-"_

"_Nuki! What is going on?" asked an old man who sounded angry._

"_Sir, Commander Hiwatari is harassing me so I had to complain" she replied._

"_Well? What does he want?" he asked while sounding even more cross on the phone._

"_I need to speak to you-"_

"_Young man do you know what time it is? I was at a meeting until I heard my secretary yelling from next door!" Commissioner said gruffly._

"_My apologies sir, but a detective of mine has been told by-"_

"_Say no more. It is classified" he replied, cutting Satoshi off._

"_Sir also who is Commander Hikari?" he heard a sigh as well as a mumble of cutting 'someone's pay' (__**Poor Saehara! O-O just like Gumshoe in PWAA**__)_

"_I have no idea-"_

"_This is important!" he didn't mean to sound like he was pleading._

"_Young man this is truly classified. I can't just bend the rules and it's not up to me-"_

"_Who are you trying to block out? Just tell me!" he cried out in frustration._

"_Commander Hiwatari do you know what-"_

"_For years I thought that I was the only Hikari born till now, so please-"_

"_Sir Commander Hikari just arrived from her training" he growled at Nuki for being loud. _

"_Sir what an earth is-"_

"_Amina?" Satoshi froze "why aren't you in California?" he yelled over the phone._

"_Sightseeing" I replied while pouting._

"_Young lady be quiet!" the Commissioner snapped causing me to leer at him angrily._

"_Well? What does he want?" I asked._

"_Takeshi's father burned a file about the Hikari-"_

"_Incident. That was years ago Satoshi and I know about that" he blinked._

"_How-"_

"_Keep your mouth shut!" Daniels roared at me. Fear was showing in his eyes from the secrets._

"_No sir I am allowed and besides I trust him unlike Kei Hiwatari who would kill me"_

"_Why would he?" he asked._

"_Think Satoshi, there's only one way of me finding out" he dropped the phone._

'_No...' he fainted from the shock and landed on the floor, causing his glasses to fall off beside him. _

_Our voices were yelling over the phone due to the sudden noise of the phone falling._

_**6 hours later**_

_Satoshi woke up feeling tired and disorientated. He realised that he was still in his office. The phone rang startling him immediately. He answered._

"_Hello?" he asked._

"_Do you still want to know?" asked Commissioner Daniels. His voice sounded strained and forced._

"_Yes..." he replied._

"_There's an email it's about your ancestor, but that's the only information that you're going to get. Understood?" he asked sternly._

"_Alright" Satoshi nodded. The phone hung up. _

_He logged on and saw the email. There were about 26 pages which were very detailed. He printed all of it while reading. There was a tabloid covering at least 6 pages. One of them said:_

_Murder or suicide? Part 2_

_**18 year old Ryushi Hikari was found on the floor and had bled to death. **_

_**Condition: Dead**_

_**Reason: Suicide by falling off the clock tower. (You'll find out later and boy it's shocking)**_

_**Motive: Unknown.**_

_**Witnesses: Dark Mousey, Daichi Niwa, Amina Hikari... **_

_**He froze then looked at another before it:**_

_Murder or suicide? Part 1_

_**Victim: Ryo Hikari aged 26**_

_**Was found dead at his house near the pond in the Hikari garden. He was stabbed in the heart- fatal. Died after 2 minutes from severe wound. **_

_**Murder: Ryushi Hikari (son) **_

_**Murder weapon: gold dagger (art work) **_

_**Reason: unknown.**_

_**Custody: unable to due to lack of evidence. Was found dead 4 years afterwards.**_

_**Witnesses: Amina Hikari, Rulina-silenced (murdered)**_

_Satoshi's heart stopped and looked at the case file title: __**DL-001 (1)**_

"_What does that mean?" he pondered then saw a 2 photos one had shocked him to his core. _

"_It's them..." he whispered but Krad stirred while still feeling ill- right on time._

"_What is it Satoshi-sama?" he asked._

"_Krad what do you know about Ryo and Ryushi Hikari?" he felt Krad's veins turned to ice._

"_Don't talk to me" his tone was final and vanished from Satoshi's mind. _

"_What-?" he got up from his chair to retrieve his coat. He pocketed the paper inside an empty case file. He left the office with it and went to see the one person who would know: __**Dark**__._

_Even though he was reluctant. He had no choice. It was getting too dangerous. _

_He arrived at the Niwa house half an hour later._

_Satoshi threw a rock at Daisuke's window catching the boy's attention._

"_Satoshi?" he called._

"_I need to speak to Dark" he replied. Daisuke frowned then looked like he was talking to someone it wasn't going well._

"_Dark said he's sleeping" Daisuke replied._

"_Tell him NOW!" Satoshi growled only to get sent against the wall by a hand._

"_I need to talk to you" he said while leering at the thief. He released Satoshi who then massaged his throat. _

_**Past**_

The nights were awful as always, the same dreams popped into my troubled mind, the same gruesome image everytime, it never stopped. I began to toss and turn which created more sweat that began to drip from my forehead. I groaned from the nightmare-the past.

6 months had passed since we both found out about Rio's secret. It wasn't surprising since she and Rioto were twins but we never told Sarriera at all or Taski in case things went pear-shaped.

Rioto rushed into my room and covered my mouth quickly muffling my screams as I woke up suddenly. I gripped his arm violently causing his arm to draw blood. Thankfully he had something in his mouth to stop screaming as well. It became a habit which wouldn't go away.

After 15 minutes I released him while panting in shock and fear. My eyes turned towards his arm slowly. My heart stopped in shock.

My fingers had gone through his arm; my own nails had gone through his arm, they were covered in his blood!

What have I done...?

I whimpered in distress as I gazed at his face, tears ran down his cheeks quickly as the pain became unbearable. My eyes hardened from it.

I sent my fingers out of his skin and away from his arm causing him to retract it quickly so he could nurse it with bandages.

"Rioto...I'm so sorry" my eyes darkened from what I did. He gazed at me with an unreadable expression and sent his other hand on my head making me flinch. He patted my head lightly.

"Silly Imooto-chan" I blinked in surprise as he smiled warmly.

'_What?_'

"I don't understand, why don't you hate me?" I asked miserably as I layed on the bed with my back to him. He smiled still and layed next to me with his arm around me.

"Because it wasn't your fault" he and a familiar voice said at the same time making my heart race in despair. I squirmed away from his arm.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed loudly as a stood up on my bed with my back to the wall, I could see from the look in his eyes that I was completely petrified.

Suddenly the doors slammed open revealing a furious Sarriera. Her eyes were on Rioto and she exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THIS ROOM YOU STUPID BOY!" she screamed angrily. Sarriera grabbed him by the ear making him yelp as she pulled him up and dragged him out the room without another word. When he was gone I sank onto the bed and weeped while shaking.

'_Why? Why did I hear his voice now?_' she cried still as an image of a teenage boy with long blond hair which had a cross ornament on the end of his hair he was dressed in a torn white shirt, that was now covered in blood and brown trousers which were scraped on the floor. His face was crushed and his body as well as his white wings was broken beyond repair. However his blue eyes still haunted me to this day.

A hand went to touch me making me scream and flinch in fear.

"Easy" said a soft voice making me look up, Rio.

I cried on her chest as she wrapped her arms round me.

"It's alright" she lulled in a gentle voice. She started to sing a soft melody.

"_Hi miss Alice_

_Anata garasu no me de _

_Donna yume wo _

_Mirareru no? _

_Miirareru no? _

_Mata atashi _

_Kokoro ga sakete _

_Nagare deru _

_Tsukurotta _

_Sukima ni sasaru _

_Kioku tachi _

Still you do not answer (x2 last part)" (**2**)

I fell asleep after she finished the song. Thankfully I was at ease and had no nightmares plagued my mind during that night.

_**Morning **_

I woke up and sighed softy as I remembered what happened last night. However I didn't get out of bed. Ever since that incident Sarriera's rage shot up to the point that she took her frustration out on the twins. Sadly I would usually put a stop to it but I had no energy to get up to stop her at all. Instead I would just weep in my bed or look empty.

I knew though that if I did go down then I would have to look at Rioto, this time I think it was the last straw. He wouldn't help me after this and it was all my fault.

The door slammed open making my heart lurch but I never looked at who did it. I guessed that it was Rioto.

"Breakfast" he said angrily and went. Like always...I did nothing. I didn't move or speak much.

I withdrawed into silence.

_**Kitchen**_

Rioto entered causing Rio to look hopeful. She frowned.

"Is she-?"

He sat down and glared at her angrily.

"What do you think?" he growled, making Rio hold her tongue and looked down.

"I'll bring her something-"

"SIT-DOWN-NOW!" he said sharply with each word. She looked.

"No"

"Sis I am sick of helping her! She's always causing trouble-"

"SMACK!" he froze in shock as his right cheek started to burn

"She is traumatised Rioto!" he looked at her weakly.

"But she"

"She was kidnapped from her room when she was 4 years old! And witnessed a suicide from that damn tower! How do you think that feels?" tears shone from her eyes.

"But why now?" he asked causing her features to soften.

"Uncle Rino" she replied. His breath was caught in his throat as he remembered the first time we crossed paths.

"Damn man!" he swatted a cup which crashed to the floor. "I hate him!" he yelled he froze at his mother's face.

"Clean it up then see me at once" she said in a cold voice. He looked at his twin weakly but she smiled lightly.

"You love being beaten up by mum don't you?" She chuckled.

"I do not!" he shrieked.

"Don't worry. I'll clean it up. Just go before she beats you for being late" she sighed. He nodded after taking a deep breath.

"Wish me luck" he said in a tired voice.

"If the bogeyman can even give you a new limb, then I say keep your temper to yourself. Just visit her after your done crying like a girl" she teased. He gave a 'devil may care' smirk and left.

Later Rioto took a shower in order to remove the blood stains and covered the cuts with bandages, sadly he wasn't doing a good job with it.

"Stupid bandages! Who invented this anyway" he muttered darkly only to feel hands remove the bandages and began to do them properly. He looked up to see me looking more empty while at the same time concentrating. To me it was like sewing-second nature.

After it was done he flexed his arm in order to get use to the feel of it being there.

"Thank you-"

"Sorry for making your life hell" I said in an empty voice and left, leaving him stunned as he saw tears.

**After incident **

_Dark sent me to sleep using his black feather and brought me to his house so I could rest._

_I woke up to see a long bandage on my left arm. I began to remember what happened at the museum which made me huddle in the corner of the bed while hugging my knees in sadness._

_I could hear yelling in the room below me. _

_They were complaining about me nonstop. I hated it. It was all my fault. But why did the Hikari? No, why did Ryushi hate me? Did I do something wrong? Why did Krad do that? Why did this have to happen? _

_So many questions were buzzing in my head. No answers no nothing. _

_My eyes closed from the whole events as I layed down. Darkness consumed me._

_Moments later Dark went to check up on me. He dropped a tray in shock as the room was completely empty._

_But blood was present on the sheets and a knife covered in blood was on the floor. _

"_Oh no! Ellima!" Dark screamed as he rushed downstairs but buckled as he saw 2 people on the floor. They were covered in blood._

'_**N-No! Mom a-and Dad! Did Ryushi do this?**__' asked Nickolas in shock. _

_Dark gritted his teeth in pure anger. Ryushi went too far._

'_**DARK WHERE'S MY SISTER! WHERE'S JUNKO!' Daichi screamed.**_

"_I don't..." his blood ran cold as he saw Amaya on the floor, she was covered in cuts and her chest was oozing blood. But when she saw Dark she smiled. _

_She was barely alive._

"_Junko, what-?"_

"_Ryushi... he's got her... he's going to kill her at the clock tower... please...help her...Krad doesn't...he's going to kill... him...self" she became still and her eyes glassed over. She died. _

_Daichi was too stunned to say anything._

**Past-Present **

I woke up in a sweat and looked round...my room, I never left.

I observed my room to see crystals glowing slightly which showed that magic was being used to channel them.

'_I'm getting tired of this! He's dead. So why? Why do I feel that it's not over yet?_' I pondered as I layed back. I cringed as began to remember...

**Image**

I saw a person slam to the stone floor, I jumped slightly and looked to my right slowly but at an angle.

"No Amina! Don't look at it! Don't look at him, he wouldn't want you to see him like this!" pleaded Dark's voice.

**Image end**

I squeezed my eyes shut and just like my memory I screamed loudly while I held myself in despair- I knew I looked and so did he. However this time Dark wasn't there to hold me as my heart felt torn in 2. I knew that I was broken and no one could save me.

_I was completely lost._

Footsteps thundered through the halls and into my room. At first Taski entered but Rio slipped past him and went to the foot of my bed only to get sent back.

Rioto stood next to his father and looked in horror as he saw something stick out from my back, well 2 things actually.

"What the... she has-? What's going on?" Rioto asked as he looked at his father. Taski looked at him with a grave face. The words he released from his mouth shocked him to his core.

"The cursed blood...of the Hikaris' and Robotniks'" Taski said causing the twins to stare in shock then looked at me as a pair of white wings which were laced with black thread which highlighted each feather- the Una wings were covered in blood as soon as they were forced from my back due to my strongest emotion. Despair.

But the wings had given me no comfort as I was once again reminded me of the same wings- white wings' suicide.

_who am I?_

**Present**

"_What the hell do you want?" Dark snapped angrily as Satoshi confronted him after he took over. _

_Satoshi shoved a picture in Dark's face._

"_What's this-?" Dark's face went pale for a second. Suddenly he grabbed Satoshi's wrist violently and pulled the boy's ear closer to him._

"_What the hell do you want?" he hissed in anger however Satoshi tried to ignore the pain._

"_I found this in the police records-"_

"_That was supposed to be locked away in Tokyo! Again! What do YOU want?" he asked with in venomous voice._

"_What happened 300 years ago? Is this girl who I think she is? If so what happened?"_

"_The __**DL-001 **__incident is supposed to be kept quiet, did you not hear me?" he shoved Satoshi away revealing an inhuman expression- raw anger surged through every pore in his body. _

"_If you really want to know? How about you ask your accursed family? The one you call Ryushi? After all that VILE cur deserved everything that was coming to him-!"_

"_It was suicide" Satoshi replied cutting Dark off. Dark's features Darkened._

"_If you say so... you have no right nor do you even have any idea on what you getting yourself into..." he sighed then turned his head._

"_Ask Krad...I already failed my duty but he tarnished whatever promises that were even made" Satoshi looked in shock._

"_Why?" he looked at the picture that showed 3 people. Both Krad and Dark with their tamers in ghost form and a smiling girl with black hair._

"_Like I said. Ask that vile cur" _

"_I'm asking you" Dark looked then laughed humorously. _

"_So you already did. I'm not surprised that he would shut you out considering the circumstances" he pointed to the girl._

"_She almost died by Krad's blast...__that was meant for me__" Dark replied in a bone chilling voice. Satoshi froze but Dark didn't remove his finger._

"_She's you cousin... if Kei found out...then she'd die" Satoshi's heart had completely stopped causing him to have shortness of breath. __**A vision of a girl that sat a beam in the museum looked once looked with excitement then turned to fear as Krad attacked while blinded with anger and hatred, as he attacked Dark. Krad sent an energy ball at Dark who dodged it only to realise what was behind him. It was too late.**_

_**A loud scream filled the room as the girl cried out in anguish. Even though she tried to flip off the beam backwards, sadly she wasn't fast enough and was hit dead in the right arm. Blood shot out from the shoulder to the forearm. She suddenly started to fall to the floor at an alarming speed. She lost consciousness due to the pain.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**1. Connected to the girl's past and binds it together with a murder she witnessed at age 10/19**

**2. Still doll**** by Kanon ****Wakeshima translation is on Anime lyrics under Vampire Knight (DO NOT OWN)**

**well sorry about it being short and wow a lot of blood...**

**I hope I didn't scare anyone off hehe... *looks round* hey where's Satoshi?**

**Satoshi: *faints for some unknown reason*  
**

**Me: Oh well he'll be fine but you'll find out why in the next chapter.**

**Nina: *splutters* What the hell is wrong with you woman! O_O**

**Me: AH! I don't know still ill I'm afraid oh look! Dark's in a cage for harrasing a child.**

**Dark: *screams angrily* He's 15! **

**Me and Nina: that means by law that he's still a child *I roll my eyes***

**Me: I hope you all like it! please no flames ^w^  
**


End file.
